Sam Evans & Me
by loves2laugh
Summary: This is how it would be if my life was mixed up with Glee. I'm including most if not all of the Glee Cast and this is guaranteed to be romantic, hilarious, full of drama! Will Include Sam's Senior Year...and there aren't enough characters in this text box to explain all i wanna include! Just go read it please lol Mentions of Samcedes & Mercedes Jones
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Is The Middle?

_**A/N: THIS STORY HAS STRONG MENTIONS OF SAMCEDES...its a good story...read it if you want too****  
**_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

"Okay, so emergency numbers and addresses are on the fridge and Sam should be home around eleven."

I nodded watching Mrs. Evans rush about her kitchen plastering different numbers and little reminders around the house. I scooted out of her way shifting to the side watching her bustle about before taking her lunch-bag from the fridge.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate you being available at the last minute!"

"It's no trouble at all."

I smiled easily to the matriarch of the Evans Family. Mary Evans was this medium height woman with a small frame and sweet but easily flustered smile. She kept her sandy blonde hair in a tight top-knot bun and her make-up simple and clean. Her family consisted of fraternal twins; nine year old Steven and Stacy, her husband Dwight and her greek Adonis look-a-like of a son Sam. They had just moved into our small community of condominiums about two months ago and I lived a few houses away from theirs. Every now and then she would ask me to babysit and I would happily agree. Not only where her twins fun-loving and adorable but it also gave me a small chance of checking out Sam.

How could I explain what Sam Evans was? Or least of all what he did to me at our first meeting...

_ I was walking up from my other summer job, working at the complex's pool noticing two large U-Haul trucks loading stuff into the old Jefferson condo. I noticed two young kids playing in the yard with an older figure with sandy blonde hair._

_"Mercy!" The little girl shouted causing the older figure to turn around quickly._

_ He was grinning from ear to ear before his expression faded into a weaker version of the previous. He stared at me and nodded as I gazed open mouthed at his appearance. What I noticed first were his piercing green eyes and the way his mid-length hair ruffled slightly in the warm breeze. His face to mouth ratio was a little off, but in a cute way; and his body type was a little fuller than I was used to seeing...especially in my neighborhood. Senior citizens and newlywed couples anxious to start their own families were abundant in the area; extremely hot teenagers were difficult to come by..._

_ It was Mrs. Evans' rambling that brought me back to the present..._

"It is trouble!" She amended. "But I need these extra shifts at the hospital and Phil is working at the factory and Sam is out making deliveries."

Mrs. Evans had gotten a job working as a nurse at the local hospital in the Emergency Room which sometimes required late or overnight shifts. Mr. Evans worked at the steel factory in the next town over, while Sam delivered pizza's from Montobello's Italian Restaurant.

"God is truly incredible for allowing you to be available in my time of need!" Mrs. Evans giggled a little. "Especially on a Friday night! I hope this didn't ruin any of your plans-"

"Just a date with Ben & Jerry's" I teased. "Seriously...Its no trouble."

"Are you sure dear? Maybe I could work it so-"

"C'mon Mrs. E! I love babysitting Stace and Stevie; they keep me company. Especially when I have shifts at the pool."

"Thanks again" she smiled sincere. "I promise as soon as Sam is home you can take off" She promised hurrying to the hallway to get her coat: I didn't let her see, but my mood deflated a smidge. "Stevie! Stacey! I'm leaving for work!"

In no time at all two semi-identical looking kids were rushing down the steps to kiss their mother goodbye.

"Jen's babysitting?" Stevie asked noticing me in the kitchen. "Score!" He said running to hug me.

"What's up lil man?" I squeezed him back easily. "You're totally gonna get beat in Mortal Kombat!"

"As if!" He said pulling away from the embrace. "I'll cream you just like last time!"

"Good evening Princess" I smiled big before bowing deeply.

"Good evening Queen Jennifer" She grinned just as big before stooping into a curtsey. We both busted out in giggles afterwards.

Mrs. Evans was still bustling around the house looking for more things to remind me with. "Everything seems to be in order, and if you need me for anything just ask for me at the information desk. And don't forget to-"

"Mrs. Evans?" I began smiling. "Breathe." She let out a giant gust of air before breaking into a real smile. "We'll be fine.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" She huffed grabbing her keys and bag, opening the front door and exiting the house.

I locked the door before making my way back to the kitchen where Stacey and Stevie were sitting patiently on stools waiting for me. They looked so sad until I made a funny face at them that had them in giggles. They had to be some of the cutest kids I had ever seen. They each had the same shade of blue eyes and chubby pouty cheeks perfect for pinching. Stevie unlike his sister had a mop of bouncy honey brown curls that swished in front of his face all of the time. Stacey had the same colored hair but it was long and pin-straight that she usually kept in one large braid.

"What's with the long faces?" I asked leaning on the counter so I could be eye-level to them.

"We were just thinking..." Stevie began.

"Uh-oh" I teased. "Is that ever good with you two?"

"You just remind us a lot of our friend back home" Stacey confessed. "Mercedes."

"Oh...you know someone who's just as fun as me?" I said stepping behind them before tickling each one.

"No!" They shrieked together surrendering.

"But you look a little like her." Stacey sighed. "And you sing to us like she used too."

"Yeah but Jen beats her at video games" Stevie said nudging his sister. "Mercy never liked them."

"Let's talk about something more fun!" I said changing the subject easily.

"Like what?" Stacey asked.

"Like..." I began. "What you two are going to make me for dinner?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Stevie challenged scrunching up his face. "You're the babysitter!"

"I was just kidding! Don't I always cook when I'm here?" I scrunched up my face mocking him. "But what should I make?"

Stacey hopped off of the stool and ran to the cupboard pulling out a box. "BROWNIES!" she shouted.

I looked at her lovingly before shaking my head. "How about an actual meal?"

"Please Jen! You're brownies are just so yummy...extra gooey and warm" She said slowly and dreamily.

"Yeah! They pull apart...so... slowly" Stevie exaggerated. "Even Sammy says they're good, and before we left Ohio he said that he'd never eat another brownie not made by Mercy! He broke a vow!"

I smiled hopeful. "He really did say that?"

I was putty in their hands, especially after saying that Sam enjoyed them too. But I couldn't help it! Sam was this nice gorgeous guy and I wanted to get to know him. Didn't someone say that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach?

"Fine, we'll have the brownies for desert" I said totally caving in. "But what should I make for dinner?"

Stevie rushed to the fridge before pulling out a package of meat. "Mom took this out for dinner, she just didn't get to make it yet."

"So do you guys want burgers or tacos?" I asked staring at the hamburger meat.

"Tacos!" Stacey said with a Spanish accent.

"Burgers!" Stevie challenged glaring at his twin.

They each began marching around the kitchen chanting what they wanted as I rolled my eyes deciding.

"Hamburger Helper!" I cheered and their faces mirrored disgust. "What's wrong with Hamburger Helper?"

"It doesn't help" Stevie laughed. "It's still awful!"

"Are you kidding?! I love Cheeseburger Macaroni" I defended. "Well I can't make two dishes...so you guys will have to pick."

The siblings stared at each other walking in a slight circle. Watching them felt like watching a shoot-out in the old West. On the count of three they drew their hands as Stevie threw Rock while Stacey threw Paper.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Stacey squealed as Stevie made a face. "Tacos come to me yay! Tacos come to me yay!" She sang happily around her brother.

I shook my head and laughed preparing the ingredients to make tacos. "Go wash your hands you two, so you can help."

They both rushed to the bathroom as I continued clearing space for us to cook. I turned the radio on and began washing my hands in the kitchen sink as Twist and Shout came on the radio station. I took the packaged meat and put it in a bowl before dancing my way over to the cabinet to get a large saucepan. The twins came out, sleeves pushed up and ready to work as they dug their hands into the meat. I guided them through singing how to season the meat as I danced wackily around the space. The music changed to I Want You To Want Me and I began placing the meat into the saucepan. The three of us sang and danced together as the meat sizzled on a medium heat.

"I want you to want me! I need you to need me!" I sang into the spoon as the children laughed. Thinking that they were laughing at me I began doing even sillier things at the stove even sinking to my knees at the "I'm begging you to beg me" and when I got to the  
"I'd love for you to love me" part I turned around to see why they were so hysterical.

I nearly lost my shit. Sam was standing in the door way in his pizza delivery outfit; A fitted white tee that had the word 'Montobello's' em-blazed in cursive across his chest and a pair of jeans. He wore a hat backwards allowing his sandy blonde hair to spew out in different directions. He looked so good doing absolutely nothing and I swear if he wasn't a complete witness to my concert of shame I would've started drooling right on the spot. I gazed into his face and his entire persona seemed brighter from laughter as he stood arms crossed as if inspecting the situation. His lips were tucked in to keep from smiling but I could tell he was fighting a losing battle as soon as his eye crinkling smile etched slowly across his face. I looked at him half-embarrassed half-defiant.

I began shrugging my shoulders and babbling. "I make no apologies...it's-"

"Cheap Trick" he smiled. "It happens."

"Exactly" I said smiling easily before pursing my lips. "You're mom said that you weren't coming in until eleven."

"I'm not!" He said quick but standing in the kitchen he proved himself wrong. "Well I am, but-I mean like-"

Even his stuttering was adorable. He took in a deep breath before beginning again.

"I can't stay, I just came to check on the twins" he finished. "You two okay?"

Stacey rolled her eyes while Stevie answered. "Duh! We're making tacos."

"Tacos huh?" Sam said. "Sounds like fun."

"It will be if I don't burn the meat!" I exclaimed rushing over to stir the meat in the saucepan.

"Guess what Sammy!" Stacey squealed in excitement. "Jen's making brownies!"

"No Way! I mean...that's cool" Sam recovered; I had my back to him as I continued to stir but I could've sworn that he was probably blushing. "Make sure you save me a few cause last time I only got one."

"I'll make more!" I shouted; and in exactly three seconds I wanted to crawl away from the three of them. I closed my eyes silently cursing myself. I couldn't face Sam I could already hear the kids giggling and I wasn't at all prepared for Sam's intense stare.

"Uh...thanks" he chuckled. "Well since everyone is okay, I'm gonna get back to work. See you guys later!"

"Bye Sammy" Stacey practically sang as she hugged his waist.

"Later Sam!" Stevie shouted in his direction.

"Bye" I said weakly but he didn't hear me; he was already jogging back to his car.

I let out a huge gust of air. How much of a lame-ass could I be!

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

I jogged up the steps to hear the twins laughing uncontrollably to a girl singing Cheap Trick's I Want You To Want Me. I opened the door slowly and crept into the kitchen to see Jen our neighbor and babysitter doing wacky dances over by the stove. The twins looked at me bright-eyed but I quickly put a finger to my mouth signaling them to be quiet. I was curious...I wanted to see how far this girl was willing to go to entertain a couple of kids. Stevie and Stacey would tell me all of the time how hilarious she was but I didn't believe it. Every time I saw her she was always quiet and polite. Sometimes I would try and talk to her but she would just give me a small smile, answer my questions and be on her way. I don't know maybe the reason why she's so unresponsive to me is because of our first meeting. I didn't mean to give her an death glare but when Stacey called her "Mercy" my heart leaped out and swallowed me whole. They didn't look like twins but they had strong similarities to my Mercedes. The same wonderful body type, curvy in all the right places and similar features. Full lips, dark brown eyes and long dark wavy hair; and this smooth creamy cocoa brown skin that their bodies had been dipped into. It really was an honest mistake; from far away Jen could've been my Mercedes. But I was thankful for the ways they were different too; I could focus on Jen instead of constantly thinking of Mercedes. Unlike Mercedes, Jen wasn't a diva type. She seemed to lack that confidence or that demand for constant attention. And unlike Mercedes, she obviously wasn't afraid to make a fool of herself; she was practically rolling around on my kitchen floor now.

"I'd love for you to love me!" She sang turning around to point to the twins but seeing my face totally shut her up.

I bit my lips hard to keep from busting out in laughter. Her facial expression was priceless! It was totally embarrassed but on the same time I could tell that she wanted to break out into a smile. She was waiting for my reaction and I wasn't quite sure I could give her one. I really wanted to laugh but I didn't want to make her feel more embarrassed; she was mortified enough as it was.

"I make no apologies" she almost laughed shrugging her shoulders. "It's-"

"Cheap Trick" I finished for her and her eyes grew bigger before relaxing into their normal shape.

"Exactly" she smiled and I felt my stomach flutter slightly. I noticed her smile; it fit her face perfectly. Not to wide, not to toothy and not practiced either. It seemed effortless and genuine.

Get a grip Sam! She's talking to you!

"I'm sorry what?" I asked pulling myself out of the trans.

"You're mom?" She hedged. "She said you wouldn't be back until eleven?"

"I'm not!" I said quickly but the confused look on her face made me loose my train of thought. "Well I am but I'm like- Like I am! But I'm not! But I'm here...aparently?" I said continuing to stutter.

An amused expression replaced the confused one. Why was she so adorable? Her heart-shaped face with chubby cheeks I took in a deep breath before talking again.

"I can't stay, I just came to check on the twins." Coherent! Yes! Good job me! "You two okay?"

Stacey and Stevie mirrored the same look of annoyance before Stevie answered.

"Duh! We're making tacos."

"Tacos huh? Sounds like fun."

I wanted to slap myself for that. Since when were tacos fun! She probably thinks I'm the biggest dork.

"It will be if I don't burn the meat!" She exclaimed rushing back to the stove.

She cut the fire low and began stirring the meat. I was able to really appreciate her from behind. This girl's curves were just a crime. I had never been a butt man until Mercedes had shown me the light, and Jen's was just so round and plump.

"Guess what Sammy!" Stacey said tugging on my arm. "Jen's making brownies!"

"No way! I mean...that's cool" I recovered feeling my face growing a little warm.

Not the brownies! Anything but the brownies. It totally reminded me of the short lived days when Mercedes would have me over her house. She'd spend hours trying to bake wonderful things that never came out so great. I'd watch her follow the directions to a 'T' and her creations would be wonderful for the first thirty seconds out from the oven before turning into hard confection boulders. It wasn't until I showed her how I liked to eat her brownie batter; slowly licking and sucking it off her face, that she gave up the whole cooking thing. But Jen's? Her brownies tasted like home. Soft and chewy and somehow warm hours after they were removed from the oven. They smelled heavenly and I could feel my mouth beginning to water in anticipation.

"Make sure you save me a few, because last time I only got one-"

"I'll make more!" She shouted startling the three of us; Stevie and Stacey began laughing but I couldn't help but smile at her back.

"Uh...Thanks" I said still smiling. "Well since everyone is okay, I'm gonna get back to work. See you guys later!"

"Bye Sammy!" Stacey said wrapping her tiny hands around my waist.

"Later Sam!" Stevie called after me.

"Bye Jen" I began waiting for a response before letting myself out.

I was practically running back to my car when I thought I heard the faintest "Bye."

* * *

_**~Chapter 2~**_

The children and I were sleeping on the couch when I heard the keys wiggle in the door. I stirred slightly trying not to jostle the sleeping Stevie and Stacey, who had each claimed a part of my body for fair sleeping grounds. Sam walked in the kitchen flicking on a small light looking exhausted. He took off his cap trudging over to the living room to find me squashed in between his two siblings. He looked at me and smiled as I gave him a look.

"A little help please?" I hissed quietly as he came over and scooped up the nearest kid, Stacey.

I did the same following him upstairs but splitting up to go to Stevie and Sam's bedroom. I tucked him in gently brushing Stevie's curls out from his face and he blinked his eyes sleepily.

"Sing me song please?" Stevie asked adorably yawning.

"No" I laughed quietly pulling the covers up before kissing his forehead. "Go back to sleep"

"Please" he yawned again. "Just one song."

"But if I sing to you and not to Stacey-"

"Sammy always sings to Stacey" he argued sleepily. "So you sing to me okay?"

I sighed sitting on the edge of his bed before singing softly.

_** Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars,**_

_** Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.**_

_** In other words, hold my hand**_

_** In other words, baby kiss me**_

_** Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more,**_

_** You are all I long for all I worship and adore,**_

_** In other words, please be true**_

_** In other words, I love you~**_

I ended the song with a smile as I watched Stevie snore. I slid off the bed slowly trying not to shake it much before turning around to see Sam leaning in the door frame.

"You're just catching all of my performances today aren't you" I teased squeezing myself past him to walk down the stairs. I heard him following me down as I entered the kitchen. "Okay so, dinner is still on the stove in case you're hungry. And your brownies are over there in that dish." I reached for my keys and cell phone before walking to the door. "I think that covers everything."

I watched Sam walk over to the dish taking two brownies before popping one into his mouth. He offered me the other but I shook my head no telling him that I had already had three.

"They are so good though" Sam complimented. "How can you resist your own cooking?"

I smiled watching him eat it hungrily. "Next time I'll have to bake you something special."

"Deal" he grinned revealing chocolate stained teeth. I giggled a bit before he realized why. "Sorry" he apologized.

"It's fine, it happens" I smiled bigger. "I should go."

He nodded. "Thanks again."

"Yeah, anytime." I walked slowly towards the door praying to God to give me a reason to stay a second or two longer.

"Wait up a sec!" Sam said and I spun around to face him. "Your dvd!"

"Oh."

I said totally deflated as I marched to the television and dvd player console. The machine popped out my tape easily and I placed it in the carton box.

"The Princess Bride?" Sam said with wonder. "I haven't seen that movie in ages."

"Yeah it's one of my favorites" I admitted. "I could leave it here and you could watch it."

"No it's okay" he answered shyly as I stuffed it a little harder in my bag.

"Alright..I'm gonna go...like for real this time" I smiled itching towards the door.

"At least let me walk you back" Sam offered.

And that had me laughing. "Sam I live right across the parking lot"

"Someone could be lurking in the bushes or up in the trees or something" he joked realizing how silly the idea was.

I rolled my eyes before gazing into his. "It's really not necessary but thank you."

He sighed stuffing a hand into his jean pocket before holding the door open for me. I walked through taking extra care not to fall or trip down the porch steps. I mean I had already embarrassed myself enough in front of him. I waited to hear the door slam but when I turned around I saw Sam standing on the porch watching me walk away.

"Seriously?" I said looking at him.

He raised his hands innocently. "I'm just standin' on a porch."

"Nite Sam" I smiled to my self walking across the parking lot to my house.

_**A few days later...**_

"Can't catch me!" I heard some of the neighborhood kids shouting outside.

"Hey Ma! I'm gonna go outside" I shouted to her upstairs before opening the front door.

Kids from the neighborhood were playing outside chasing each other with water balloons and buckets of water. I sat on my porch watching the kids play laughing at the ones who came to me asking me referee their games.

"Jen! Tell Molly that I got her fair and square!" Simon, one of the neighborhood kids shouted across the lot.

"Nuh-uh! I made it to the base!" Molly fired back before taking off near the park.

Even Stevie and Stacey were playing outside with everyone else and were constantly waving at me with giant smiles on their faces. Sam jogged out from his house and I tried my hardest not to shift or start fidgeting. I carefully tucked a strand of hair behind my hair and found another point to look at. I was staring at the banister when I heard Sam come over.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" I jumped up completely nervous. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just saw you out here and was wondering what you were doing" he said leaning up against the banister. "So what's so funny?"

And just like that Stevie, Stacey and Simon were throwing three water balloons at Sam's back. Sam took the three hits silently letting the cold water splash his back. His mouth hung open as he drew in a big breath shivering from the contact. I was laughing...hard. His face was priceless! I was laughing so hard I began tearing up from his reaction. The kids around him were in hysterical fits before Sam turned around to face them slowly. He let out a fierce growl making the kids scatter around the area. That had me laughing harder than anything. He turned around and brooded me with his eyes; it sent shivers up my spine.

"Is there something funny?" He hedged stepping closer.

"No" I said eating another laugh. "Other than the fact that you just got ambushed by a couple of kids" I laughed.

"You think it's funny?"

"From this angle and with this lighting? It's downright hilarious!"

"Yeah? How about now?!" He said shaking his wet hair and hands at me, sprinkling me with water.

"If that's all the water you've got...it's still hilarious!"

"I'll call for back up" he smiled. "Stacey! Pass me one of those water balloons!"

"You wouldn't!" I shrieked getting up from my seat before running towards the nearest open field.

"Hey! Get back here!" I heard Sam shouting after me. "She's playing! Get her!"

Out of nowhere kids were jumping out of the bushes and nearby trees preparing to attack me with water.

"Guys...let's talk about this" I said slowly. "You don't have to do it...we can all go down to the pool and swimming and pretend like this never even happ-"

An ice cold water balloon snapped against my butt causing me to shriek and look for the one responsible. Sam was grinning ear to ear as I looked at him with rage. One after another more and more balloons kept hitting me along with constant streams of water from the water guns. Sam was chortling with laughter as I squealed and ran from the attack.

"Alright! It's on! This is war Evans!" I hollered. "Someone give me a balloon!"

We played like that all afternoon and by the end of the day I was completely drenched from head to toe. Sam and I were sitting on my porch steps. Dusk was beginning to creep across the sky tucking the sun away in a small pocket. Pink and orange clouds were elongating themselves across our view

"I had no idea what I had gotten myself into when I hit you with that water balloon" Sam said shaking his head. "How many times did you hit me in the face? Like I lost count" he said knocking into me playfully.

"Aww I'm sorry" I said reaching up to stroke his hair from his face but I caught myself before I could make contact. Hopefully he didn't see my attempt but the look he was giving told me that I was caught.

"What am I diseased?" He said looking hard at me; I could feel my pulse quicken.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked playing dumb. "I'm sitting here aren't I?"

"It's okay to touch me you know."

"I have no problems touching you" I said shrugging my shoulders at his simple request. "See...Boop!" I said tapping his nose.

He broke into a gorgeous smile. "But seriously...we should hang out more. Maybe then you'll feel more comfortable around me."

"We hang out a lot-"

"Minus my brother and sister?"

"Okay...I'll give you that" I agreed easily. "But what are you trying to say?"

"All I'm saying is we should hang out more" he smirked.

I could not believe this was actually happening...was Sam asking me out? I did something I couldn't even imagine myself doing.

"No offense Sam, but I think I'm gonna pass" I said honestly getting up from my porch to walk into the house.

* * *

_**A/N: what do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2 If You Can't Do The Math

**_~Chapter 3 _**

**_Sam's POV_**

"This makes no sense" I hissed in frustration.

I turned over in my bed and punched my pillow a few times before settling down again. I just didn't get it! It had been a few days since that night when I asked Jen to hang out and she shot me down and I was still stuck on it. What was Jen's deal anyway? Why did she turn me down? We were having a great time and she just turns me down? Maybe it's me? Did I misinterpret her signals? Like do her abundant smiles mean something else? Her cute laugh translates to something else? The way I can catch her checking me out?

I could feel my head shaking in the darkness. No, I didn't imagine it. She's into me and I'm not just being cocky. I could feel it between us; we have chemistry. I can feel my insides start to stir every time I see her, not to mention I see how flustered she gets every time I try and talk to her. I can see how she tries to play it cool; but I know that she wants to get to know me as much as I want to get to know here. So knowing all of this, I'm more confused than ever.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah Stevie?" I say still thinking about Jen.

"Is everything okay?" He says sounding tiny and sleepy.

"Yeah, why?" I answer back.

"Then what makes no sense?" Stevie says totally curious. "And why can't you sleep?"

"I'm...just thinking. Go back to sleep."

"Not until you tell me what you're thinking about" Stevie said sounding a little bigger. "C'mon Sammy I can keep a secret!"

I licked my lip biting on the bottom part hedging if I should tell him; but then I thought...Stevie was closer to Jen than I was so who better to ask if she was upset with me than him. "Hey Stevie...do you know if Jen is mad at me?"

Out of nowhere I felt a pillow smack me in the face. "Stevie! What was-" Another one smacked me in the face.

"What did you do?!" He growled.

I flicked on the bedside lamp and saw his little figure upset and preparing to hit me again with another pillow.

"I didn't do anything!" I answered shock throwing another pillow at him.

He ducked and tossed another one to me. "Jen is the coolest person we've me out here!"

"Dude! Chill out! I didn't do anything okay?" I saw his figure relax slightly and I looked at him completely confused. "Stevie why are you so upset?"

"It's because he likes her" Stacey's quiet voice came into the room. She was standing in the doorframe with a stuffed animal in her hand. "Are we having an Evans Kids Meeting?" She said excitedly prancing into the room to come sit on my bed.

"No Stace go back to bed" I chuckled low. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard you guys talking about Jen."

I rolled my eyes. "Well since you heard, do you think Jen's upset with me?"

She shook her head before her eyes lit up with an idea. "Do you want us to ask her?"

"I'm not asking" Stevie pouted.

"Why not?" Stacey shrieked. "Don't you want Sammy to-"

"No I don't want Sammy to do anything!"

"You really like her Stevie?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes!" He snapped back. "And if it wasn't for you she'd be mine."

"What?"

"She likes you Sammy" Stacey said dreamily.

"She can't even see me because she likes you so much" Stevie grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure it's because your two feet shorter than her bro" I laughed. "Don't you think you're a little too young for her? She's sixteen-"

"She's seventeen...shows what you know!" He snorted.

"Not helping your case" Stacey giggled.

I shook my head and pulled the covers up around me. "Never mind, let's get some sleep."

"No Sammy...we need to come up with a plan. Now all you have to do is-"

"Goodnight" I said turning over finally.

The next morning I got up early to take out the garbage lugging it to the pile with everyone else's. I opened the door and saw Jen standing on the porch doing the same thing. My eyes grew bigger seeing it as another opportunity to talk to her although talking was probably the last on her mind. She looked like she was still half asleep. I ruffled my hair a bit before leaving the house with the trash. We were both wearing our PJ's and I laughed a little as she realized it was me she began brushing her hair out of her face and tugging at her clothes. She didn't have too; even sleepy she still was the cutest.

"Morning" I said to her as we walked closer to the pile.

"Morning" She smiled back shy.

We both put our trash in the pile and stood around awkwardly for a second or two.

"I guess I'll see you around" she said turning away from me to leave.

"Will I?" The question was out before I could stop myself. "When?"

She kept walking without pausing a step. "I don't know, the next time I babysit?"

"Fair enough" I shouted back with a smile.

* * *

**_A day or two later..._**

"So what movie do you guys want to watch today?"

It was a Saturday afternoon where I didn't have to work at the pool and I was babysitting the Evans Twins once again. We were busy making everyone's favorite cookie. We were working on a batch of peanut butter cookies for Mr. Evans when the kids began shouting out different movies.

"Shrek!"

"No! Mulan!"

"How about the Little Mermaid?" I offered washing a cookie sheet.

"Is that you're favorite princess movie?" Stacey asked me.

"It's one of them" I said drying the pan. "Alright you two can start placing the cookie dough on this one."

I flicked on the radio and began humming to Message In A Bottle by The Police as the kids continued to bake.

"Walked out this morning, won't believe what I saw" I sang low taking out a tray of cookies. "Hundred million bottles, washed up on my shore oh!"

"You sing really well" Stevie said sweetly to me.

"No offense Jen, but Mercy's voice is better" Stacey said practically wincing.

I ruffled her hair and laughed. "None taken. So many people have a better voice than me; but for the sake of everyone else thank God I'm not tone deaf."

"I like your singing! And you cook better too" Stevie defended hugging me tightly.

"I guess I can live with that" I said hugging him back. So who is Mercy? You guys talk about her a lot."

"She's Sam's girlfriend" Stevie answered quickly.

"She _was_ Sam's girlfriend" Stacey corrected. "But we moved."

"He must miss her a lot" I added as Stevie let me go. "That's got to be rough on him...the whole being apart thing."

"Oh yeah!" Stevie said eager. "Sometimes when he thinks he's by himself he cries really hard..and loudly!"

I saw Stacey give him a glare. "But it's gotten better! Ever since he met you he's been-"

"Hey kids!" Mr. Evans called to us entering the house. "Forgot my lunch...everyone okay? "

"Jen's here so we're fine" Stevie said sweetly.

"Jen?" Mr. Evans asked raising his eyebrows.

"No trouble here sir" I promised looking up to him. This had to be where Sam got his height from; Mr. Evans just seemed so much more taller than me.

"Glad to hear it" he nodded with a quick smile before his nose got the better of him. "Are those cookies I smell?"

"Yeah! We're making everyone's favorites!" Stacey squealed.

"Yeah you've got great timing Mr. Evans, the peanut butter ones are cooling now."

I watched his eyes zero in on the plate before grabbing two. "Aww Jen, you didn't have too-"

"It's no problem. Stacey and Stevie did most of the work anyway-"

"Jen you didn't let me finish" he said in between a bite. "I was saying you didn't have too, but I'm really glad you did." He walked to the fridge and grabbed his lunch bag before heading towards the door. "See you kids later! And I don't wanna hear anything bad about you two coming from Jen."

"We'll be good!" They promised.

"Bye Mr. Evans" I said and he waved to us all before climbing back into his car driving off. "Okay you two watch the timer; I'm just going to use the bathroom" I said leaving the room.

When I came back Sam was in the kitchen eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"Give it back Sam!" Stevie groaned.

"You've got a whole plate over there Stevie!" Sam said with a mouthful.

"Not if you eat them all! Jen made them for me!" Stevie said punching his older brother.

"What's going on here?" I asked sounding really parental seeing Sam practically choke on a cookie. "Are you sharing?"

"No" Sam laughed easily holding the plate. "These taste so good."

"Give the boy back his cookies" I said taking the plate away from him. "Here, but don't eat too many you'll spoil your dinner!"

"What is for dinner?" Stacey asked.

"I don't know? What do you guys feel like?"

"Don't worry about it I got it covered" Sam said swallowing the mouthful.

"Okay" I said shrugging. "Is this the last batch?"

We finished baking and while Stevie and Stacey watched T.V in the living room I began cleaning the kitchen. I sensed Sam coming up on the side of me and when I looked at him he was giving me his signature stare.

"What's up Sam" I smiled reaching for the dish detergent.

"Do you have an aversion to PB&J my lady?"

"No...why?" I said placing a dish in the rack.

"Because that's what I'm makin" he grinned and I felt a sudden rush in my stomach. "I've planned this great picnic for the four of us and-"

"Sam" I sighed. "We should-"

"You're right, we should" He added scooting me out of the way to finish the dishes. "So we'll meet in the park in a half-hour?"

I kept fighting with myself and I knew that I wanted to go. But this whole Mercedes thing got me thinking. I could tell something was keeping his mind occupied; it was nice to finally be able to give the reason a name.

"Just say yes okay?" He said using the full power of his adorable face. "Also, you can take off if you want too. I can handle these two."

"I couldn't! I mean I really should stay and-"

"Jen you've done enough."

"At least let me finish the dishes" I said but he shooed me away.

"Go watch T.V if you insist on staying...I've got this" he said shoving me lightly in the direction of the living room.

My cell phone began ringing and I picked it up quickly. "Hey E!"

"Hey let's go to the mall!" My best friend Erica said on the phone.

"I can't I'm..." I said looking back at the outline of Sam. "babysitting."

"Oh, well do you look a mess? Don't let Sam see you like that! Did you at least do you're makeup and hair?"

I ran a hand through my hair feeling it out of place and my face warm and flour coated. "You know...that might not be such a bad idea."

I hung up the phone. "You know what I'm just gonna go home for a few minutes. I'll meet you at the park."

"Everything okay?" Sam asked jerking his head to the sound of my voice.

"Yeah, everything is totally fine" I said still trying to wipe the flour from my face. "See you in a few?"

"Yeah."

"Do you need me to bring anything over?"

"No I got it" he turned around and smiled.

"Okay" I nodded making my way to the door.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

Jen was making her way across the parking lot back to her house. I hurried with the dishes half-assing the job just so I could get started on this picnic.

"Stace! Come help me out!" I called to the living room and she rushed into the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"I'm making a picnic for Jen and I need you to help me pack stuff" I said pulling out the bread and peanut butter.

"Oooooo...sounds romantic" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Let's not push it Stace" I laughed finding sandwich bags. "You gonna help Stevie?"

"Yeah but I want ham and cheese!"

"Me too!" Stacey said.

We filled a picnic basket with enough food to feed all of us and in no time we were making our way out of the house to walk to the park in the backyard. Jen was coming out of her house at the same time looking gorgeous in a simple peach colored tee shirt and a pair of light hip-hugger flare jeans. Her hair was down from its ponytail and was a little wavier than normal. She looked incredible without even trying which had me feeling a little self-conscious; maybe I should've changed too. She was coming closer and I could see the sun reflecting off of the golden flecks in her makeup.

"Jen! We made you this whole basket of food" I heard Stevie tell her excitedly.

"You did?" Jen said impressed before turning to me with a smile.

"You guys go on ahead...I'll be up in a minute" I said turning to go back to the house.

"Yeah come on!" The twins said as they walked towards the park; the three of them left.

I practically killed myself running up the stairs before attacking my room to find a better shirt. Fifteen minutes later I was huffing out of breath from the destruction I had caused in my room, but I was huffing with a navy blue tee shirt. I ruffled my hair around a bit checking out the different angles of my face. I nodded satisfied before walking slowly down the steps of my house towards our backyard. That was one of the greatest things about living out here in a condominium. It was a piece of suburbia; open green fields were abundant and the parks were always clean and close by. This one was practically right in our backyard. I saw the twins playing around on the swing-set while Jen watched them sitting on a blanket. I left the gate and walked to the park trying to pace myself looking calm and cool.

"You guys didn't start?" I asked noticing the uneaten food.

"We were waiting for you 'Mr. I'll Be Up In A Minute'" she laughed. "Nice shirt."

I blushed a little but she changed too so I decided to remind her. "I only changed cause you did."

She opened her mouth to protest but then closed it again.

"Hmm-mmm" I said owning one on her.

Her eyes bugged out slightly. "Your clothes weren't covered in flour!"

"Neither were yours...just your face" I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes calling the twins over. "Next time, let me know if I have something on my face okay?"

_Alright Sam, she's left herself open for a compliment...don't screw it up...lay it on thick!_

"You always have something on your face" I admitted setting the bait.

She looked mortified and it was adorable. "Why didn't you tell me?! You let me walk around making a complete idiot of myself...thanks a lot" She finished twisting her mouth giving me another eye roll.

"Radiance" I said gazing into her bright brown eyes. "That's what's on your face...all of the time."

"Oh" she answered quietly ducking her head.

"This is why I don't tell you" I half-laughed reaching in the basket to pull out some grapes.

She tucked in her lips to keep from showing me how truly flattered she really was. " I wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Why not? I thought I made it pretty obvious that I'm into you?"

She fidgeted slightly before playing with her hands. I knew she was becoming nervous, but I was trying to show that she didn't need to be; especially around me.

"You like me right?" I asked her flat out popping in a grape.

She buried her hands in her face before letting out a small groan. I looked at her like she was the most adorable thing I had ever seen; and in that moment she was.

"We're supposed to be watching the twins" She said dragging her head up slowly before giving me a pleading smile. She was begging me not to continue with this conversation; but things were going just like I hoped they would.

"Well I'd rather be watching you" I said scooting myself closer to her.

"Back up Sam" she said pushing me playfully; tucking her knees up to her chin.

"Not until you tell me that you like me" I promised coming closer.

"Kids come and eat!" Jen called to them making them stopping in their fun.

"Food's not ready yet!" I shouted back.

"The food'll get cold" she called again, her argument failing.

"It's sandwiches they're already cold" I grinned bigger.

I was actually surprised she let me get this close. I was almost in kissing distance when I heard her squeal "Okay! Okay! I like you!"

I backed up laughing at how embarrassed she was. "Was that so hard?" I asked her.

"Yeah it was!" She argued reaching in the basket to pull out a sandwich.

"So let's go out then"

She shook her head taking a bite of her sandwich. I could feel my confusion creep across my face.

"Would you mind explaining?" I challenged propping myself up on an elbow. "You liking me plus me liking you should equal us together."

She was laughing at my simple joke, but it wasn't that funny to me. "This isn't a math problem Sam."

"It's just as simple as one" I challenged.

She thought for a second. "Huh...maybe you're right. I guess there is an 'x' factor."

"An 'x' factor?"

"Mercedes" she said with a smirk knowing she totally had me by the balls.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright so what do you guys think? Should I keep going or what can I do to improve? I know it's early in the story but suggestions are always welcome. thanks again for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Honesty, Lies & Reminders

_***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters...if I did Samcedes would still be together***_

_**~Chapter 4**_

_**Sam's POV**_

"Will one of you please explain to me how Jen knows about Mercedes?" I asked the twins in the backyard.

The picnic was over and after cleaning up the park Jen went back to her house while I interrogated my siblings. They were tight lipped the entire way and it wasn't until we got to the living room that one of them cracked.

"Aww Sammy-"

"Don't you 'Aww Sammy' me!" I said cutting off Stacey's baby voice. "Why does Jen know about Mercedes?"

"Because we talk about her all the time!" Stacey admitted looking down.

"I got that much! But what I need to know is why?!" I tried not to shout but the fact that Jen knew about Mercedes was making me in the very least upset.

"Jen helps us when we can talk about Mercy! She listens!"Stevie defended. "We miss her too Sammy!"

"What can you miss?" I challenged.

"Mercedes used to play with us, and tell us stories and sing to us" Stacey recited.

"Just like Jen does!" Stevie said with a nod.

"Jen fills in the space we left for Mercy" Stacey said tearing up.

And just like that my anger evaporated. How could I be upset? They liked having Jen around for the same reasons I did. Jen was similar enough to Mercedes to be enjoyable but her differences made it so being around her wasn't painful.

"Are you mad at us?" Stacey said sniffling. "At least I didn't tell her you cry!"

And at that I cracked a smile. "You told her I cried?"

"I didn't!" She squealed. "Stevie did!"

I looked to Stevie who rolled his eyes. "Well you do! And it's not quiet either!"

"No, I'm not mad" I said and Stacey gave me a watery smile. "But you two need to tell me everything she said and everything you told her deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

"You're telling me that Sam-"

"Yes" I groaned over the phone.

"Sam Evans-"

"Yes! Is it really that hard to believe that he would ask me out?" I challenged Erica over the phone.

"No, but the fact that you said no is what makes me think it didn't happen" she cackled on the other end.

"Some friend you are" I said dryly.

"I'm sorry, but ever since he moved into town all I've been hearing is 'Sam Evans this' and 'Sammy did that!'"

"That's not true!" I protested as Erica laughed harder.

"Jen! Stop lying to yourself! You've been crushing on this guy for a few months!" She reminded me. "He's all you ever seem to talk about"

"He is not" I said weakly realizing that she was right.

Any chance I had to talk about Sam I took it. But I couldn't help it! He was just so amazing and...real. Like he looked like he should be this cool, arrogant jerk, I mean he sure looked the part; but he wasn't. He was a dork; totally obsessed with things like Star Trek, comic books and the Avatar. He was really into video games and not to mention we both had similar tastes in music. We once had a few ten minute conversations about 80's rock music and sometimes we would go back and forth trying to find new bands for the other one to listen too. He was just...a sweetheart. Not to mention the way he looks out for his siblings and actually spends time with them; even when he's clearly exhausted from working. And he's modest and caring and attentive. Like when you talk to him he makes you feel like what you have to say to him is like the most important thing in the world. And besides being obviously good looking, he's not over-confident about it. It's like his handsome looks is the best kept secret from himself. You see?! Talking about Sam just rolls off of my tounge! I could probably gush about him for hours counting the reasons why I liked him.

"Earth to Jen!"

"Huh?" I said coming back from my mental rant. "Sorry E...what was your question?"

"I asked you why you said no?" She sighed heavily.

"I said no because he's totally stuck on his girlfriend!"

"He's got a girlfriend?!" Erica shrieked. "See! I knew you waited to long to make a move! This is what you get for not listening to me! I told you to ask him out-"

"As soon as he pulled into the complex...I know" I laughed. "But his girlfriend is back home."

Erica was quiet for a second. "Which makes her not here."

"It doesn't matter if she's here! He's taken! His heart has no room for me" I grumbled accepting it.

Erica let out another heavy sigh. "He's makin room for you girl! Stop being so stupid and go for it!"

"Jen!" I heard my mother call up the steps for me.

"Ma'am?" I yelled back.

"Sam is here to see you!"

My eyes bugged out as I gripped the cell phone tighter. "Sam...is...here" I choked out.

Erica let out a high pitched squeal before shouting. "I'M HANGING UP BUT CALL ME BACK ASAP!"

The phone clicked dead and I legit froze.

"Are you coming down?" My mom called up again.

"Ye-Yeah! I'm coming!" I shouted back darting into the upstairs bathroom to check my reflection.

_Why are you flipping out?! He just stopped by...no biggie...you can handle this...just relax!_

I took in a few deep breaths trying to pace myself down the steps. Sam stood at the door's entrance and slowly bringing his gaze to focus on me. He breathed out a small smile stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Wh-What's up?" I stuttered. "I mean like why are you here- not that you can't be- it's just that I don't get why you would want to and I'm just gonna stop talking"

I bit my bottom lip hard as his smile got bigger. "Mrs. Phelps?"

"Yeah hun?" My mom answered.

"Is it okay if Jen and I take a walk to the park?" Sam asked looking to my mom for permission.

"Yeah it's alright" My mom answered nonchalant.

"We'll just be right up there" Sam smiled before opening the front door again.

He held the door for me as I stepped through onto the porch. We hopped down the steps walking to the park. The air had changed, becoming slightly cooler than before and we walked to the swing-set each taking a swing. I looked at the view and the sun had just about disappeared behind the lower horizon. The moon was almost full with wispy clouds stretching out across the dark purple sky.

"So..." he began.

"So?" I repeated kicking the dirt underneath me. "Nice night."

"I guess" he chuckled low. "If I asked you a question, would you answer me honestly?"

"Maybe?" I said uncertain. "It depends on the question."

"What if we played a game?" Sam offered.

"Like what? Truth or Dare?"

My mind began running off with steamy hot make-out sessions between the two of us, until Sam said "How about a game I play with Stevie and Stacey?"

I smiled to myself snapping back to reality. "Sure"

"Okay it's called 'Tell Me Lies'" Sam explained. "It's pretty self-explanatory."

"So why do I have to tell you lies?"

"You want a lie or an honest answer?"

"Wait are we playing yet?" I laughed and he shook his head.

"No, but for some reason you don't feel comfortable around me; and maybe telling me a lie might be less awkward."

"I don't need a game to talk with you honestly" I trailed off.

"But I don't want to make you nervous" He said genuine.

"I can't help it!" I laughed. "I'm always finding some new way to embarrass myself around you."

"Same here" he laughed as I looked at him shocked. "At least what you do is either hilarious or adorable. Me, I just feel like a complete lame-ass!"

"You feel like a lame-ass! I'm sorry do you not remember my horrible rendition of More Than A Feeling I did a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah that _was_ pretty priceless" he laughed.

"Shut-up" I grumbled. "But I still don't get why you think I think you're lame?"

He scoffed at my question. "After what the twins told you about Mercedes and me, I'm not sure how you think of me."

"I think it sucks you two aren't still together. You guys sounded really-"

"Unlikely."

"I was gonna say perfect" I grinned. "But then again I don't know her."

"Things happen, and people split. I can't change that."

"You could try!"

"What?" He looked completely lost.

"You obviously care deeply for her right? So fight for her!" I said a little loud. "Find a way to make it work!"

He sat on the swing quietly, staring at me for the longest time until I asked him what his deal was.

"You're not at all what I expected?"

I felt my face scrunch up. "Hopefully I didn't disappoint."

"No...here I am trying to convince you to go out with me, and you're trying to get me to date someone else." He continued to stare at me intensely. "Why? Why couldn't you just make this easier and say yes?"

"Because Sam, I'm not the type to put myself out there" I admitted. "You want honesty? Here it is...I've liked you for a while...before you even noticed me okay? And I'm pretty picky about who I fall for; so if I can prevent myself from getting hurt I will."

"I would never mean to hurt you-"

"Yeah but you can't promise me you won't" I said turning my body to look away from him.

"You have nothing to worry about" Sam reassured me getting up from the swing. "Mercedes and I are completely over; she's even moved on with some guy named Shane" he said stepping behind me putting two hands on either side of my swing.

"She may have...but have you?" I said getting up from the seat. "I don't want to compete with her Sam. If you like me, like me for me; not because I make the transition easier."

He surprised me by running up behind me grabbing me by the waist pulling him closer to him. "You are one tough little cookie" he chuckled low in my ear.

I ducked my head trying to escape his breath on my neck. "I said I liked you; not that I'd make it easy" I smirked allowing him to hold me. And it felt better than I imagined. His firm squeezes around my waist sent tiny jolts of electricity through my body.

"Look" he began spinning me around to face him. "All I'm asking for is a chance...just to try us out" he said using the full power of his broad shoulders to wrap me in a massively comfortable hug. I pressed my nose to the crook of the collar of his shirt appreciating the mixture of his scent and fresh laundry. He pressed his head to the top of mine. "You have to admit...this feels really nice."

"That's not fair!" I giggled snuggling closer into the hug. "You're like the best hugger I know!"

"So...just say yes!" He said playfully holding me tighter. "Say it! Say it!"

"Alright! I give up! You win!" I shouted defeated although the way Sam had me feeling, I didn't feel like I was loosing anything.

He let me go pulling back before grabbing my face. I used the full effect of my brown eyes to invite him to bring himself closer. He obliged brushing a strand of my hair out of the way before pressing his mouth to mine. I felt my heart anchor itself deeper into my ribcage in fear of falling out of my butt from sheer euphoria. Sam's lips were just so soft and tender, but the way he kissed me was like he yearned for their touch and constant motion. He was extremely sweet about the whole thing as he continued to tenderly taste my full lips. My hands were latched around his neck greedily fighting to keep him close, and he hugged and stroked my curves without crossing an ungentlemanly boundary. We were both smiling from bliss when we broke apart.

"It's official Sam Evans" I said breathing totally ragged. "You are perfect."

He laughed before grabbing my hand to walk me home.

* * *

_**Week or three later...**_

"Can you believe that we start school on Monday?" I groaned to Sam who was busy at his desk drawing a portrait of me. "I don't wanna go!"

"Hold still Jen!" Sam looked up to smile at me. "I'm almost done."

I sighed fixing myself in the relaxed laying position he put me in. Sam was making a comic for Stacey and he was drawing me as her sidekick.

"Ta-Da!" He said flipping the picture around. "Do you like it?"

"Holy snap Sam!" I exclaimed grinning. "I look so cool! How did you ever come up with this concept! Like it's me but it's better!"

Sam brought it over to me. "No it's not. I can't kiss this version. Besides, you're hotter than anything I could ever come up with."

I could feel my face getting warm. Sam always would drop these subtle hints at my appearance making me practically choke on embarrassment. Not because I disliked them, but because I couldn't get used to the idea that he was referring to me.

"Even so! You make me look pretty badass!" I said admiring his work.

He looked at me before busting out in laughter. "Jen, you're like the baddest chick I know which is hilarious considering you're one of the most innocent."

"What makes me badass?!" I shrieked hitting him.

"You're personality for one" he smiled. "You take no bullshit and you don't let others dish it out either. You're sense of humor is you're greatest weapon and you use it well. I don't think I've seen faster comebacks from anyone...well other than my friend Santanna. But sometimes her jokes could get out of hand."

"Really? How?"

"Well once she came up with a song called 'Trouty Mouth' and sang it to me" Sam said ruffling his hair around.

"Nu-uh" I said before giggling. "Aww...I think your mouth is kinda cute" I said stroking his cheek.

"Thanks but yeah back to your ways of badass-ness-"

"I'd rather talk about your friends at your old school" I said scooting over to make more room for him on his bed; but he declined sitting on the floor.

"Well, I played QB in football and-"

"Figures" I smiled to myself. "You're perfect remember?"

He rolled his eyes and continued. "And I was in a few other clubs at school with a lot of my friends. There's Finn and Puckerman, I guess you could say I hung out with them the most. Oh and Mike too, we all played football together."

"And then Mercedes as you know, Brittney and Santanna, and Quinn and Artie and Tina and Kurt-"

"Wow...you were really popular back in McKinley."

He shook his head and smiled. "I had my fifteen minutes of fame and then it was over...I'd hardly say I was popular."

I nodded my head accepting that.

"What about you?" He asked nudging me. "Am I going out with the most popular girl in school?"

"Hah!" I joked. "You are looking at the future jr. prom queen of Kelvin High."

"I don't care, as long as I get to be your knight" he smiled up at me.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

Walking the hallways of Kelvin High were strangely familiar. I swear the same guys who designed McKinley must have built this place as well; except that everything was on the reversal. The most annoying part of going to school is dealing with being the new kid. The constant whispers and stories going on behind you're back were getting old. Word around the school was that I had just transfered here from Sweden as a Swedish swimsuit male-model and that Jen was my assigned translator which is why we were dating. Jen always found that one funny so sometimes in the hallways we would make up sounds and phrases fooling the other kids into thinking we were really conversing in another languages. Most often I spoke to her in Na'vi and she would answer back in Pig Latin. That was one of the things I really liked about Jen; aside from me and her friends and family she could care less about what people thought of her. It was an off day at school when I had to keep her from doing something wacky like dancing in a crowded hallway or making funny faces at random people. The girl was crazy and she always had me laughing. I was looking for her when I saw her best friend Erica at her locker.

"Erica!"

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just looking for Jen. Have you seen her?"

"I think she's in the choir room" she answered stuffing a book in her locker.

"Okay, thanks" I said walking in the opposite direction from her to get to the chorus room.

Once I got there, I felt my heart pang inside my chest as I recognized the chords coming from the room.

_**No I can't take one more step towards you, **_

_**cause all that's waiting is regret. **_

**_Don't you know I'm not you're ghost anymore, _**

**_You lost the love I loved the most..._**

I was suddenly transported back to Prom on a Budget with Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. The different colored streamers were draped all over the school's gymnasium as Rachel's voice fell across the crowd of McKinley students. I saw Mercedes sitting there in her stunning ball gown allowing the different colored lights to play across the beading in her dress.

**_I've learned to live half alive, _**

**_And now you want me one more time..._**

**_And who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars_**

**_Collecting your jar of hearts, tearing love apart _**

I could see myself walking slowly to her to tell her exactly how I felt. She looked nothing less than beautiful and every time I looked away from her that night I felt it painful. She was simply breathtaking, and when she placed her small hand into mine I felt grounded and secure for the first time in months. She let me hold her as I felt her relax into my embrace as we circled slowly praying for time to drag on.

_**Who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul**_

**_So don't come back for me, don't come back at all_**

**_Who do you think you are?_**

**_Who do you think you are?_**

**_Who do you think you are?_**

Jen finished the song and when she saw me in the doorway she gave me the hugest smile. I couldn't return it.

"I didn't know you were standing there" she said slightly embarrassed. "I was just practicing with Chad"

Chad looked like an identical version of Brad from McKinley.

"I'm still not sure if I should audition for the talent show, but just in case I'll be ready" She said happily with the way it sounded. "Hopefully it didn't sound too bad" she joked.

I half winced earning an "Are you okay Sam? You don't look so good."

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied easily. "I'll see you in English. It sounds great by the way."

And I turned around without even looking at her, exiting the classroom to clear my head.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so I was going to include a bunch of my fantasies with Sam but I wanna get to the drama so Jen's romance with Sam is going to be really short lived? Kinda like Samcedes in actual life? Too soon for jokes? It's okay because in my story their going to get back together until it all hits the fan lol Samcedes fans should appreciate the next part...reviews are more than welcome and thanks for the views! pce! **_


	4. Chapter 4 Place Holder

_**A/N: Okay so this chapter is gonna fast-forward to the events before/during Hold On to Sixteen. In my fanfic world, Sam never became a stripper so when Rachel and Finn come to find him his family is financially stable and doing just fine. Alright...here we go! Stuff hitting the fan in three...two...one...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Sam's POV**_

"Can you believe this massive pile of homework Carson gave us today?" Jen groaned as I drove us home. "He did it on purpose knowing that we had a date tonight!"

I smiled at the windshield. "We could just do our homework together" I offered. "See? Problem solved"

"I know" she pouted. "But I really wanted to see that new Dark Knight movie!"

"I thought you were scared of those movies" I said interested. "Didn't you tell me that you watched the last one with a popcorn bucket over your head?" I asked laughing on the last part.

Jen hated scary movies; even ones that weren't even that bad but had a lot of suspense. She would cover her eyes or put her hands over her ears or hide behind a pillow humming a happy tune until the part was over. The funny thing was, is that she loved action movies, especially kung fu movies. It was amazing how she could cower behind me with Scream or IT but be completely fine watching Kill Bill.

"That Joker was scary!" She defended. "He like cut his own mouth to permanently smile for his wife all the time! Like who does that?!" She squirmed in the passenger seat. "Besides, you'd be there to watch it with me! And you love Batman!"

"Which brings me to another point...you hate him!" I said stopping at an intersection stop sign.

"Nu-uh! He's not my favorite but I don't hate him."

"You like Batman villains more than you like him."

"That's because the villains are so much more developed than the main character. Poison Ivy and Harvey Dent were just so kickass!"

I smiled even bigger. Jen and I could discuss comics for hours talking about the different plots and super powers of each one. At first when I showed her my small collection of my favorites I thought she would make fun of me because the love for my comics was just below the one for my guitar, but she started gushing over them just as badly as me and I knew we'd get along even better. Her favorite superhero was Spiderman and considering her fear of spiders I always found that hilarious.

"Well we can go see it on Saturday" I offered.

She sighed deeply and relaxed in the seat. We were almost home and I was pulling into one of the parking lot spaces when a license plate caught my eye...from Ohio.

"What is it?" Jen asked opening her door before I could get around to opening it for her.

"That car is from Ohio" I said staring at the car model. Why did it look so familiar?

"Maybe you have family visiting?" Jen said cheerily.

"Or not!" I exclaimed seeing two people coming out of my house. "Finn?!"

"Sam!" he shouted back running out to meet me.

"What are you doing here?!" I laughed as he caught me in a quick hug.

"Came to see you of course!" He said letting me go. "How ya been?"

"Good, real good!"

"Samuel Evans I want a hug next"

"Rachel?" I said in disbelief before walking over to give her a squeeze. "It's good to see you."

"Yes it is...now come inside we have so much to talk about."

"Wait a second I want you to meet someone" I said looking over to an awkwardly standing Jen. "Jen come here a sec!"

She walked uncertain to us but smiled when she came face to face with Rachel and Finn. "Hi."

"Hi I'm Rachel" she said foward with a quick smile.

"Jen" she answered returning it.

"My name's Finn, Finn Hudson" he said extending his hand to shake Jen's. She took it returning the firm grip.

"Nice to meet you guys" Jen nodded and smiled. "I'm gonna head on home, gotta get started on all of this homework" She said tugging on my arm.

"Are you sure-"

"Yeah Sam, we can hang out any time. Besides they drove a long way to see you."

"But Jen-"

"She's right! We drove a long way to see you and we have some very important things to talk about and we don't have a lot of time to discuss-"

"Rachel" Finn said shutting her up.

"You can call me later if you want" she shrugged before kissing my cheek before walking back to her house.

Her door shut and I turned back to face Rachel and Finn. "So...what's up?"

"Nothing much, how are you?" Finn asked as they both followed me to my house.

I set my bag on the ground and went to the fridge and pulled out some lemonade and three glasses. "Pretty good; things are settling down and we're all doing a lot better."

"So what's with the girl across the street?" Finn said jerking his head toward the window.

"Jen? Yeah we're kind of dating; she's a really sweet girl."

"Kinda like a certain girl you left back in Lima" Rachel said raising her eyebrows.

I set the three glasses on the table. "How is Mercedes?"

"She misses you Sam, we all do" Finn answered.

"Yes which brings me to the main reason for this visit!"

I poured lemonade for the three of us entirely suspicious of the two of them. "So this isn't just a social call?"

"No, not really" Finn said slowly. "We sort of came to ask you back."

"Back? Back where?" I smiled. "Lima? Ohio?"

"Sam listen!" Rachel shouted. "The New Directions is dying! Everyone is split up and sectionals are in two weeks!"

"What do you mean everyone is split up?"

"Mercedes, Santanna and Brittney have created a new group and are competing against us at Sectionals" Rachel said completely rushed.

"Yeah, they've teamed up with Sugar Motta and Shelby Corcoran!"

"What the hell is a Sugar Motta?"

"Sam focus!" Rachel said forcefully. "The point is we need you back with the New Directions!"

I drank a full glass of lemonade trying to process this whole situation. "I don't see why?"

"What do you mean why?" Rachel said a little on edge. "You have an amazingly warm toned voice and were apart of the New Directions."

"Yeah man, you're family" Finn said simply.

"Yeah a family where all I did was sing backup for you" I said kinda quick making a motion to Rachel. "No offense Rachel, we all know you're talented."

"None taken Samuel" Rachel said indifferent. "But with me taking a break-"

"A break?" Finn said looking at her. "I'm sorry but since when is you getting suspended taking a break?"

"Well I won't be performing, therefore it is a break!" She snapped as I laughed.

"Whose unicorn did you run over to get suspended?" I chuckled. "Or did your sweater pop a button and hurt someone?"

Finn joined in on the jokes as Rachel rolled her eyes slightly fuming. "The point is, without me New Directions has an even greater chance of losing to the Troubletones."

"I still don't see how I can change that"

"In sheer numbers alone, you could make a difference Sam!" Rachel pleaded. "Please help us out; you needed us, now we need you."

I knew accepting help from them or telling them about my families situation would one day come back to bite me in the ass.

"What about my family?" I said stating the obvious. "You can't expect me to just get up and leave!"

"It's not that far away, you could still see them for winter break and stuff" Finn offered.

"Exactly! And you know you probably fit better in Lima than you do here anyway" Rachel said a little unfeeling.

"Where would I even stay?"

"At Finn's! He's already talked it over with his parents and they have plenty of room!" Rachel explained.

"Aww Finn! I couldn't ask you to do that-"

"Sam you'd be doing us a huge favor by coming back, it's the least we could do."

I sat quiet for a few minutes just staring at the both of them and their offer. Could I really just go back to them? Just go back and pick up my life at McKinley, spending time with people I loved? What about the people I had met here? Jen being at the top of the list. We had just started and we were getting ready to make it official; and here I was contemplating on leaving. I knew that my family would support whatever decision I would make but for some reason I didn't care what they thought. I suddenly felt small...small and guilty. Jen had asked me flat out if I could get over my feelings and start fresh with her. Truth was, I couldn't.

"I'd have to talk it over with my parents" I said breathing out deeply; they both were clapping in joy at my decision.

* * *

_**Meet me outside-Sam**_

That's all his message said. I looked at the clock seeing that it was 9pm and shoved my text book to the side. I walked down the steps of my house before opening the front door to find Sam sitting on my porch. Sometimes we would just pick different spots of our neighborhood and star gaze. He was totally into astronomy while I was more into Mythology, so he would show me the different constellations and I would tell him the different myths that went to each one.

"Hey" I smiled sitting beside him on the top step. "Did you finish that assignment? I'm still working on it, it took me forever to-"

"Jen" he said cutting me off. "I need...to tell you something."

"Is it the twins? Are they okay? What about your parents? What happened?!"

He grabbed both sides of my shoulders turning me towards him. "Everyone's fine. I just need to tell you something."

I waited anxious for the news.

"I'm leaving."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding before smiling in relief. "Is that all? I thought it was something serious! You know I figured you'd take a trip when your two friends came to visit."

He let out heavy sigh, and I could tell that he was weighted down by something.

"This trip will be good for you; seeing your old friends" I smiled still trapped in a fantasy. "When are you coming back?"

He was staring at me with a new type of intensity. I had grown used to his one of passion; the look that made my skin suddenly heat up with warmth but this one was different. It was a look of...torment. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what had gotten him so upset.

"I'm not coming back Jen" he said flatly. "At least not right away."

I could feel the muscles in my face tighten in confusion. "What do you mean you're not coming back?" I somehow choked out.

"I'm going back to Lima. I'm leaving tomorrow" he breathed out.

"Okay..."I said slowly. "Can you tell me why?"

"You wouldn't get it if I told you" Sam groaned.

"Try me" I said starting to get angry. The least he could do was give me an explanation; this was no time to play dumb.

"I-I...I'm going back to help some friends out" he stuttered.

"Whatever it is I'm sure they can manage on their own" I said harshly suddenly glaring at the car with the Ohio license plate.

"It's for Glee club" he said defensive.

I tilted my head hoping it would make sense of this. "Like...singing?"

"Yeah" he said his tone still flat.

"Like when you open your mouth and music comes out?" I said trying to get clarification but it earned me a laugh instead.

"Yes! Singing!"

"Sam you don't sing!" I shouted starting to get pissed. "Can you just be honest with me?"

"Honest about what? I told you I was leaving!"

"And I told you before we even started dating that I didn't want to compete!" I said getting up from the porch.

"Compete with what?" Sam growled at me. "Mercedes?!"

I gave him an obvious look. "You're still in love with her! And I'd be perfectly okay with that if you had told me that a few weeks ago!"

"This has nothing to do with-"

"So you can look me in the eye and tell me that she isn't one of the reasons you're going back?!" I stared at him waiting for an answer I knew he couldn't give me. "Don't lie to me Sam I already know the answer!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Leave! Just go and be happy okay?!" I ran up the three steps to my house.

"Jen" he said grabbing my wrist. "I never meant to hurt you..."

My eyes were beginning to water; not from sadness but from pure anger. I knew as soon as he left I would plug in my iPod and sing passionately into my hairbrush to all of the alternative rock songs I had.

"It's whatever Sam" I said cold.

"I don't wanna leave with you mad at me" he tugged at my arm trying to force me to look at him.

"You know? Don't even sweat it" I shrugged before blinking my eyes to hold back the tears. "We didn't even go out long enough for something to develop. You just kept me as a place holder...it's cool."

"C'mon Jen, you know you mean more to me than-"

"Just stop please?" I looked at him wanting him to see how badly he hurt me. "We can stay friends" I smiled bitterly. "Keep in touch? Is that what I'm supposed to say?" I laughed sarcastic. "Have a safe journey" I said hugging him quickly but he kept me there longer than I had meant too.

I pulled away from him and I felt him let me go reluctantly. I walked back into my house feeling like a robot just going through the motions. I got upstairs to my room, closed the door and found Chevelle's Well Enough Alone before I began singing my heart out.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright so Sam is leaving with Rachel and Finn to go back to Lima Ohio...which means...the rest of the GLEE cast & SAMCEDES will be in the near near future aka most likely the next part! how is Jen gonna take Sam's departure? with lots of alternative rock music and ice cream lol thanks for reading...reviews are more than welcome...pce!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Heartache & McKinley

_**~Chapter 6**_

I walked into the chorus room spending most of my lunch period singing my heart out to an empty audience. There was always Chad who listened and played for me on my song choices, but because he never really talked he was more like a human karaoke machine than anything else.

"I'm feeling a little edgier today so I asked for some back-up" I told him as I walked in with a few freshman.

Chad shrugged taking a seat in one of the many chairs placed around the room. The freshman who came with me were called Calming Pink; which was this new all female rock-n-roll group. They walked over to the instruments and began tuning while I stepped to the microphone. Jody the drummer counted us in and the girls began playing Letterbomb by Green Day. I took in deep breaths preparing for my entrance picturing Sam's face sitting right in front of me. Seeing his smirk in my mind added gasoline to my already fueled anger.

**_Where have all the bastards gone!_**

**_The under belly stacks up ten high..._**

**_The dummy failed the crash test collecting unemployment checks,_**

**_like a flunkie along for the ride_**

It was official! Sam Evans was a jerk! He was one of the sweetest and kindest people I had ever met but underneath it all he was still a jerk. Why was I so upset? It's not for the obvious reason of him leaving town. I knew I didn't have a right to be upset about that; it's not like we had known each other for a really long time. He had only been in town a few months and we hadn't even dated a month which made it a little easier to let him go. No...my problem was I felt used. Not physically used, because all we did was make out and I rather enjoyed that part...but emotionally? It's like he didn't care at all how I felt.

**_It's not over till you're underground_**

**_It's not over before it's too late_**

**_This city's burnin'! It's not my burden_**

**_It's not over before it's too late _**

**_There is nothing left to analyze!_**

I asked him flat out if he had feelings for Mercedes. I was perfectly fine with him staying true to her until they could find a way to be together. How romantic would that be, even if I wasn't the girl he was waiting for. Even though he didn't like to talk about it, I knew that his feelings for Mercedes ran deep. Their brief romance sounded like something written out of a Nicholas Sparks novel; bittersweet but pure. But instead of trusting my instincts to not get romantically involved with him; I had to trust his Adonis physique and pouty lips instead and get my heart broken. I knew that I wasn't in love with him; but the fact that it was heading that way is what hurt the most. I had gotten my hopes up and he crushed them without a second glance. The worse part about the whole thing was the fact that Sam made me promise to pour salt on the wound by remaining his friend. We IM'd each other almost every week talking about his family, who I still babysat for and his friends at school and in town. I don't know why I kept this up; my friends didn't get it. I barely understood why I was still talking to him...had it been anyone else I wouldn't have. But this was different, it was Sam Evans.

* * *

"Alright gang!" Mr. Schuester said turning around to face us. "This weeks assignment...FUN"

There was a mixed reaction in the room.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel said standing up. "I understand that with all of this excitement, what with New Directions winning Sectionals and the Troubletones finally coming back to the winning side..."

Santanna reached for her quickly but Quinn and Brittney were on either side of her to hold her back.

"And Sam's return as well, one can become overwhelmed but instead of focusing on FUN, don't you think it would be an even wiser decision to decide what songs I will be performing at Regionals?"

"But this is the very reason why we need to celebrate" Tina smiled cheerily. "We're all back together again."

"You know FUN doesn't sound like such a bad idea" Puckerman said grabbing his acoustic guitar. "So lighten up Berry! Sam help me out."

Puck began the first few chords of Island In The Sun by Weezer and I immediately jogged over to the nearest guitar I saw before helping him out. He took the first verse but I took the second.

_**When you're on a golden sea, you don't need no memories. **_

_**Just a place to call your own, as you drift into the zone. **_

_**On an island in the sun, we'll be playing and having fun**_

_**And it makes me feel so fine I can't control my brain...**_

Finn got up to play the drums while Artie picked up the electric guitar and helped out. Mike was the first one to ask Tina to dance and they were twirling on the floor happily. Santanna and Brittney began dancing around Rachel until she surrendered and swayed quietly. I looked to Mercedes who was bobbing her head to the beat sitting in the back row. I gave her the biggest smile I could muster and she returned it just as quickly. It felt so right it pained me right in my chest and with the power of my eyes, I zoned in singling her out. I knew she would know that I was singing this for her. By doing the simplest of gestures she could make me feel just like this song. Like I was laying out on an island where nothing bad could get to me, and her presence felt just as warm as the sun.

**_We'll run away together, we'll spend some time forever_**

**_We'll never feel bad anymore...Eh Eh_**

_"The stars are just so clear tonight" Mercedes said beside me tucking her hands behind her head to use them as a pillow. _

_We had spent another day at the beach and just like all of the times before everything was perfect. The water was warm and the sand was soft and we were laying out on a blanket just replaying the days events in our heads. _

_"I had a really good time today" she turned her head to smile at me. "I know I say that a lot...but it's true."_

_I felt my head become fuzzy as I felt my pulse quicken. She was just so beautiful, especially in the glow of the moon. Her skin just had this gorgeous haze around her causing her to dimly shine in the night. It reminded me of a natural spotlight; almost like God himself was showing me how much of a star she would be someday._

_"And you're gorgeous" I said turning to lay on my side. "I know I say that a lot but it's true" I grinned on the last part. _

_She bit her bottom lip before smiling at me. She moved turned her body more to me and we stared into each other's eyes; I felt my hand reach up to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact resting her head into my palm. I moved closer to her, cupped her chin and gave her a gentle kiss. The feel of our lips on each other was not only amazing but...natural. It's like we were two mixed up jigsaw puzzles that fit perfectly together. The best part was that none of us had to change in order to fit together. In that short amount of time I was practically laying on top of Mercedes, layering her neck with kisses and love bites. This sort of reminded me of my times with my exes. Quinn or Santanna never let me kiss them the way I wanted too. Quinn once said that she didn't like how I was too tender or how I took my time, and Santanna just like in everything else was dominant. It wasn't nice...it didn't feel like this. Mercedes let me be in control knowing that I wouldn't take it too far. She let me pleasure her and in return that was more of a turn on than anything... _

**BRRRRING BRRRRINGGGGG!**

"Ayo Sam!" Mike said grabbing his books to walk with Tina. "We gotta go to class man!"

"Dude, you might wanna look down" Puck laughed hard.

My eyes bugged out. "Oh shit!"

Puck laughed even harder as I tried to cover up my hard with my guitar. Thank God most of the class had emptied out and it was just me, Puck and Artie.

"One of the benefits of the chair" Artie smiled. "No one can tell unless they sit on my lap."

"Eww" Puck laughed. "So...who was she?"

"Wh-Who?" I stuttered.

"The girl who caused the-"

"Oh! Uh..."

"Forgot my bag" Mercedes said rushing into the classroom and my eyes wigged out for another minute. I adjusted my guitar in front of me again. "You guys okay?" She asked the three of us.

"Oh yeah!" Puck grinned. "Sam's just finding it _hard_ to-"

"It's nothing" I said cutting him off. "We've got to go. Artie let me help you-"

"I think Mercedes could help you more than I could"

"I insist" I growled covering myself behind Artie's wheelchair to push him out of the room; Puck followed us out laughing even harder.

"You guys are the worst friends ever" I said smacking the both of them.

"Come on! We were only kidding!" Puck laughed. "But at least we know who you were thinking about."

I sighed continuing to push Artie to our next class.

"For a second there I thought you were thinking of that other girl" Artie said.

"What other girl?" Puck questioned totally interested.

"The one who he spends most nights talking too" Artie answered.

"Cyber sex?" Puck said scrunching up his face. "I guess it's hot if you're into that-"

"Not cyber sex, and he's talking about Jennifer" I finished answering their questions. "Jen's pretty great, but she's no Mercedes."

"Even better" Puck smiled. "Mercedes is amazing and all but she's got this underlying divatude that seems to get in the way of most conversations."

"Yeah but once you get through that she's sweet and warm" I said dreamily totally melting into the thought.

"Mercedes once told me I was Top 40 and that she was R&B...what's Jennifer?" Puck asked.

"I'm not sure; she can be sweet and funny-"

"So pop?" Artie offered.

"Sort of, but she's got a rocker's streak" I explained. "She's into bands like Pearl Jam and Smashing Pumpkins. And just about any rock & roll from the 80's"

"Okay now that's hot" Puck smiled interested. "A girl who actually listens to that stuff? Can you set me up?"

"If she ever comes to Lima I'll put in a good word for you" I smiled at his chances, there were none.

"Really?"

"Yeah we're friends, I'm friends with her so it should definitely work between you two" I said sarcastically. "Besides, hopefully by the time you guys meet her, Mercedes will be back with me instead of with Shane."

* * *

_**~Chapter 7**_

_**A month later...**_

"Mrs. Evans, that's just too much!"

"No it's not! Don't you want to see Sam?!" She pleaded. "We all miss him like crazy which is why we're surprising him by showing up at regionals!"

"Yes it's a family event-"

"Which is even more of a reason why you should come...I know he'll be more than happy to see you."

I was wincing, like full on wincing. Silently begging Mrs. Evans to not pack me away in their car like she had planned. Apparently the New Directions had made it to Regionals and it was this upcoming weekend.

"I know how much you liked Sam" Mrs. Evans smiled knowingly. "And I know how much he liked you. At the very least you guys are still friends...so why don't you come with us to support him."

I groaned putting my forehead to my table banging it slightly.

"What's wrong with Jen?" Stevie came into the kitchen and asked. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine Stevie" Mrs. Evans said pushing him out of the way. "She's coming with us to see Sam."

I lifted my head to roll my eyes at Mrs. Evans. "You're really giving me no choice."

"Nope. It's Christmas time, anything is possible" she smiled grabbing her lunch bag before kissing her children on the head. "You'll thank me for this in the end."

I looked to Stevie who hunched his shoulders before going to watch the television.

* * *

_**A/N: okay so I know this seems a little rushed but I just want to get to the action lol Jen's going to Lima and she's gonna meet the Glee Cast...i wonder what surprises await for her? thanks for reading as always, and your reviews are more than welcome...much love...pce! **_


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Flirtation

**_~Chapter 7_**

"I can't believe you're siding with her!" I said to Erica who was stretched across my head helping me pick out an outfit.

"Why not?" Erica said lazily. "She's a genius and she's absolutely right! I think you should go see Sam."

"Why?" I said holding a yellow cardigan to a grey shirt. "You're one of the main people who tell me I shouldn't keep talking to him."

"That's because I see how painful it is for you to do it" She said quickly ignoring my surprised expression. "But this won't be painful at all!"

"Unless I don't go" I whined trying to find something else. "I'm gonna end up crying alone in a corner; not to mention him getting over the initial shock of me being there!"

"Exactly, he'll be squirming in awkwardness for the entire night!" Erica cackled. "This will be payback!"

"I don't want payback-"

"Shut up and yes you do" she said cutitng him off.

"But I don't!" I shrieked. "Honestly I just want to get over him!"

"And I just want him to suffer!" Erica yelled. "He hurt my best friend and left town before I could beat him to a pulp! No you're going and you're going to look so hot he's not gonna know what hit him."

I rolled my eyes as she continued to smile wickedly. "Well help me find something! The Evans said they were going to leave at two, which gives me an hour or so to get ready."

Erica squealed happily urging me to the bathroom to take a shower while she went back to my closet. I took a quick shower and spent most of my time giving my long dark hair fat barrel curls. I did my make-up simple, just a warm medium brown cover with a golden tint. My eyeshadows I stuck to dark golds and a thick coat of mascara making my brown eyes pop more than usual. I walked into my room in a bath robe to find Erica fishing through my accessories. She picked out a pair of my lucky dark navy skinny jeans and a charcoal grey long sleeved sweater. It had a single loopy collar that kept me warm and comfortable. I looked at it approvingly before kicking her out so I could change. I looked in the mirror happy at this causal but nice get up.

"Alright finishing touches" Erica said coming back into the room.

"You're leather jacket" She said handing it to me. "And these!"

She was holding a pair of guava pink stilettos and I began laughing hard before I found a pair of Uggs. "I'm not wearing those-"

"Jen this is an emergency!"

"I'll need an emergency room if I wear those. They're like 4 inches! And it's the middle of December!"

"Jen" she whined. "They will make your legs look long and toned-"

"No, I'm gonna be freezing enough as it is" I laughed tossing the jacket around my shoulders before grabbing a white beanie hat. "I can't make it look like I'm trying to get his attention...I have to make it seem like I don't care and that this isn't the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

She sighed defeated before talking. "Well you look pretty."

"Thanks" I smiled grabbing my wallet to walk down the steps of my house. "Mom? Dad? I'm going?"

My mom stepped out of the kitchen to look at me. "Oh my baby! She's so grown up and so beautiful!"

"Ma" I laughed. "The Evans said that we shouldn't be back too late, but I have my cell so-"

"I'm not worried" My mom smiled. "I talked to Mrs. Evans" her voice trailed off.

My eyes looked at her suspicious. "What do you know?"

"Enough" my mom answered innocently before kissing my cheek. "Have a good time."

"Mmm-hmmm, something seems fishy" I said walking towards the door earning the dish towel to be smacked across my butt.

I walked out of the house with Erica as she went to her car. The air was cold and crisp, guaranteeing me a great hair day. I snugged the cap down a little further pulling my hair onto both sides of my shoulders. I looked up to see the Evans being loaded into their car. Stevie was running to me, his honey brown curls bouncing all over the place. He was wearing a pea green button down shirt and black pants. His coat was puffy and unzipped as he stopped in front of him.

"Don't you look handsome" I said bending down to zip his coat.

"Thank you...y-you look really pretty too" he said shyly blushing slightly.

"Aww, thanks Stevie" I said as he took my hand and tugged me gently to his family's station wagon.

"Jen you look lovely" Mrs. Evans smiled opening the sliding door of the van for me. "Not overdone...smart girl"

"Thank you Mrs. Evans?" I said hesitant feeling an awkward moment arise. "I think?"

She ushered me to the van and I got in taking the backseat with the twins. I took off my jacket placing it in my lap as Stevie showed me a few his Poke'mon cards and Stacey took out a few of their barbies.

"I hope you don't mind these old disney tapes" Mr. Evans said popping in a familiar looking red cassette tape.

"Is that the Lion King one?!" I said getting excited as the Circle of Life began. "I love that one!"

* * *

**_Sam's POV_**

"Nervous?" I asked Mercedes as she delicately applied a new coat of lip gloss.

She shook her head easily with a small smile. "This is just another stepping stone on the way to Nationals. I have faith in our team, we're going to be fine."

I sighed taking her words to heart. "I just don't see how you can be so...calm" I admitted earning another smile. "I'm like freaking out here."

"You'll do great Sam...we-we all will" She added quick reaching into her bag for her ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

I waited patiently as she continued to talk on the phone; whoever it was they weren't coming.

"You okay?" I asked stepping behind her staring at her through the mirror.

"I'm fine" she said rather short.

I smirked. "You don't sound fine."

"It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Shane...he's not going to be able to make it" she said angrily tousling her wavy hair around. "He's watching Family Guy Re-Runs instead."

"What a douchebag!" I said in disbelief. "Is he seriously missing one of the most important nights of your life? For Family Guy? He has to be the most selfish jerk on the planet! He's worse than-"

"Sam" Mercedes laughed. "It's okay."

My eyes bugged out. "It is not! He should be here!"

"It's cool, really. I mean it's not like he's never heard me sing" she shrugged again applying another coat of mascara. "There will be other times-"

"Mercedes, even if I wasn't in Glee club I'd still be here. Just for you" I said my eyes practically burning a whole into her reflection. "Why don't you realize he's-"

"Sam don't...I'm with Shane now and-"

"I'm so tired of hearing that" I growled. "You may be with Shane, but he's not with you. How many times do you have to be disappointed in order to see that?"

She looked at me, silently begging me to leave her alone. I stepped even closer to her grabbing her shoulders.

"How long will it take for you to realize that he's not right for you?" She was starting to cave...I could see it. "No one will ever fit like we do; what we have is special. And no amount of time or distance can change that."

She was biting her lip thinking hard over what I had to say, but it was the truth. Even if Mercedes and I never got back together, nothing could compare to what we had. Sure we might have to create something new, but I had a feeling that if time and the fates allowed it, we could pick up right where we left off.

"Mercedes! Sam! After Regionals, no matter the outcome we're all going to Breadstix...okay?" Tina said cheerily ruining one of the most opportune moments of my life.

"We need to finish getting ready" Mercedes said quietly shrugging my hands off of her shoulders. I heaved a great sigh stepping away from her. "Sam?"

I froze in place not wanting to look at my missed opportunity.

"I do hear you" she said quietly.

I straightened up and walked out of the small dressing room. I found Puck and Artie and stood over by them rehearsing our dance steps with Mike before Mr. Schuester called us to a group huddle.

"Now I know how badly, we all want this but just try and remember to have fun and do your best. We've worked really hard to get this far, and just remember this is the last time to perform at this level for most of us. I'm just so proud of all the things you've learned and taught me."

"Alright, enough with the sappy stuff" Finn grinned trying to pump us up. "Let's go out there and win this!"

* * *

We were settling into the auditorium of McKinley High School and I couldn't believe how similar it was to Kelvin. It was like the exact same set-up! Just like in the five hour car ride, I was sitting in between Stacey and Stevie preparing to watch this competition. I had never been to too many school concerts, I never really had a reason to go except for at the forced school assemblies.

"I think I see Sammy!" Stacey squealed turning around.

"Where?!" Mrs. Evans asked while I froze in my seat.

"Ha! Ha! Made you look!" Stacey giggled.

I looked at her in disbelief; that was the sort of behavior I expected from Stevie, not Stacey. "You think you're funny huh?!" I said tickling her until the room lights dimmed. An announcer walked on stage and introduced the judges from the different areas of the state of Ohio. Apparently their were only three groups signed up. I couldn't catch the first name of the first group but they had one soloist who practically belted everything.

"Next up we have the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

An all male accapella group began singing and I swear I felt like I could've melted into their voices. Their sound was just so blended and even and...totally swoon worthy. The main soloist was good, but his face sort of bothered me; like he was secretly up to something no good. They finished their set and the announcer came back on stage.

"And last but not least...from McKinley High School, the New Directions!"

An all girl rendition of Kelly Clarkson's Stronger began as each girl had a section of the song to sing. The harmonies were incredible but that wasn't the reason my mouth was hanging open. I was staring at her...I had to be! The girl belting notes like an Aretha Franklin baby had to be the infamous Mercedes. There was no way that wasn't anyone else. She was stunning! And I couldn't believe my ears as I heard her sing notes only certain celebrities could reach. When they finished that song Stevie and Stacey were shouting "Mercy!" as they clapped and cheered. The guys of New Directions finally joined the stage and began singing and dancing too; Mrs. Evans almost lost it when she saw Sam singing. I was speechless for him too; he sounded wonderful. When their set was completed the audience erupted in cheers. We sat patiently waiting for the Judges to announce the winners.

"And now...the team that will continue their journey all the way to Nationals...are...the..."

Silence filled the auditorium.

"NEW DIRECTIONS!"

We went wild! Mr. and Mrs. Evans took turns saying "That's My Son!" while Stevie and Stacey jumped up and down happily. I was smiling from ear to ear as the program ended. The audience was clearing out and the children were tugging me to the hallway in order to meet up with the winning team. I let them go on ahead and told the twins that I just wanted to get a drink of water. They let me go running to Sam and I ducked into another hallway trying to steady my beating heart. I could hear Sam's deep laughter as he picked up his siblings and hugged his parents.

"Where's Jen?" I heard Mr. Evans ask.

I wanted to crawl away and hide as I heard..."Wait? Jen? Jen's here?"

I began frantically searching for the nearest water fountain before running to it.

_Take a long drink and compose yourself...you can do this...for the sake of your pride don't embarrass yourself!_

"Jen?" I heard Sam ask hesitant.

_Work the hair!_

Before facing him I tossed my hair to the side before relaxing into a stride to meet him. "Hey Sam."

"What? What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed grabbing me in a tight hug.

"You're parents asked me to come" I said pulling away from him in fear of collapsing in his arms. "You're not upset?"

"Actually I should be asking you that" he chuckled. "I can't believe you came!"

"Well I had to!" I lied quickly before switching to the truth. "You guys were amazing!"

"So now you believe that I sing?"

"Definitely, your voice is so good" I said smiling as we walked back over to his family.

"So Sammy, you're going to Breadstix with your friends right?" Mrs. Evans asked, Sam nodding by my side. "Great, take Jen along with you."

My nostrils flared as I pursed my lips to keep from biting Mrs. Evans head off. What the hell was she up too! I came to this event! My part of the bargain was over! I showed my support for Sam and now I was ready to go home; not being pushed even further into a situation of total awkwardness. Besides I doubted if Sam would've wanted me there; my suspicions were confirmed as soon as I heard him speak his next sentence.

"Mom, Jen doesn't wanna come-"

"Of course she does, don't you?"

The entire Evans family was looking at me and I had no idea how to respond. "I don't want to be a bother to anyone but I-"

"You see? She wants to go, and it's not a bother hun!" Mrs. Evans smiled as I continued to glare. I looked to Sam who let out a strained sigh. "Bring her back with you to the Hudson house, that's where we're having dinner-"

"Then I can just go back with you, Breadstix sounds sort of expensive anyway"

"No it's not is it Sammy!" Mrs. Evans said to her son. "Besides, she came all this way just to see you!"

"We came the exact same way! I grumbled looking to Mr. Evans for some help.

He eventually said, "Mary, let's give these kids some time-"

"Exactly they'll have time at Breadstix!" She smiled a little crazily before grabbing Stacey and Stevie's hands to go talk to another family.

Sam and I watched Mr. Evans follow behind before letting out a frustrated groan at the exact same time. I had buried my face in my hands and Sam was tugging at the strands of his hair.

"Can I ask you something?" I said dragging my hands across my face.

"Shoot" he said ruffling his head.

"What's the deal with your mother?!"

"I know right!" Sam said excitedly. "Look I don't mean to be rude and it's not that I don't want to hang out it's just that this is getting-"

"Awkward!" I finished for him laughing. "Like it's weird!"

"Exactly!" He agreed before taking in a deep breath. "Well let's make it un-weird. Are you hungry?"

"Starving" I smiled feeling a little more relaxed.

"Good, let me just go to the choir room and change. I'll meet you back here in like ten minutes...do not run away" he joked before disappearing down a long hallway.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against a wall beginning to text Erica about this situation. I still couldn't for the life of me figure out what Mrs. Evans was up too. I tried to focus on the positives and do like Sam asked. Just relax and have fun. I mean if he was willing to be so cool, I could too. Couldn't I?

"Well aren't you a fine lil somethin somethin."

I turned my head in the direction of the male voice who was speaking in the hallway. I thought he was talking to another girl, but seeing how it was just the two of us, I highly doubted it.

"M-Me?" I said skeptically.

He came closer and I was able to appreciate him better. He was a little taller than me with nice broad shoulders. I could tell that this guy was muscular and that he was barely hiding it beneath his tightly fitted clothes. He was wearing a snug light beige colored long sleeved shirt and jeans. His face was chiseled and defined giving him a hard jawline, and his hair he kept in a short mohawk.

"Do you see anyone else as hott as you in the area? Well, except for me" He smiled coming closer.

"Seriously? Is that the best you got?" I rolled my eyes and laughed at his line. "Next you'll be telling me that the fall must have hurt when I fell from heaven."

"Please" he said, faking a surprised tone. "You insult my intelligence when you say stuff like that."

I laughed; I had to admit this guy was smooth. In less than two minutes he already had me laughing at his jokes.

"So...who are we waiting for?" He asked leaning up against the wall beside me.

"Just my friend" I said easily.

"Oh I get it" he smirked turning his head to me. "You can drop the "I'm so mysterious" act, because I'm not leaving until I see the lucky bastard who beat me too it."

"Beat you to what?" I asked.

"To the first place in your heart" he said effortlessly before giving me a full smile.

I felt a slight woosh in my stomach. He was just so...fine. I cocked an eyebrow before telling him "You are really good."

"I think you're supposed to say that the morning after" the stranger smiled.

"How about you're unbelievable" I tried with a laugh.

"Nope...that's after the first round."

My eyes blinked before bugging out catching his meaning. "You are really bold do you know that?"

"Baby? Bold is my middle name."

"So what's your first?" I said flirtatiously.

"Noah" he smiled even bigger.

"Funny, you don't look like a Noah" I said frowning.

"Only a few people call me Noah, everyone else calls me-"

"Puckerman!"

* * *

_**A/N: Alright I'm still writing so you can expect a double update today...things are just starting to get good, can't stop now lol**_


	7. Chapter 7 It's About To Go Down

**_~Chapter_**_**8**_

Noah and I both looked down the hall to see Sam walking towards us. I backed up from Noah not realizing how close we had come together.

"So you're the lucky bastard?" Noah laughed. "Man you had me fooled! I thought you were still after-"

"Jen!" Sam said cutting him off. "Are you ready to go?"

I saw Noah's eyes bug out and his mouth beginning to hang in amazement. "Wait a sec! You're Jennifer?!"

"I see you've been talking about me" I smirked to Sam before turning back to Noah. "Just Jen, please"

"Dude! You didn't do her justice" he laughed punching Sam in the arm before turning back to smile at me. "You're even hotter than what he had me to believe!"

I looked to Sam with a mixed look, but that slightly insulted expression turned into one of amusement while I watched Sam change different colors from embarrassment. Erica was right, putting Sam in these awkward positions was fun.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked me again, his voice totally strained.

"Where?" Puck asked eager.

"Why so you can follow?" I smirked flirtatiously.

"Until the end of the earth" Puck answered just as flirtatious, earning him a genuine smile from me.

"Luck for you, I'm not going that far" I said looking to Sam who looked like he was about to combust. "We're going to Garlic Bread."

Noah chuckled low. "I think you mean Breadstix...Sam, you never told me she was this adorable."

Thank God for my medium dark complexion because this guys was causing me to blush all kinds of colors from the spectrum. I looked back to Sam and he looked confused. He took my hand and we were walking down the hallway.

"I guess I'll see you there!" Noah called after us.

"Sure!" I called back as Sam's anger fueled his every step.

We were preparing to exit the warm school building when I freed myself from Sam's grasp. The cold wintery air greeted us quickly, the wind slapping at our eyes and cheeks. I tugged my beanie a little further down over my ears and began rubbing my hands together. Sam seemed to be walking a little quicker than normal and his entire posture seemed stiff and rigid. I didn't get it; he was upset and it didn't make sense why. He had no reason to be jealous; we weren't dating.

"I don't know what's colder," I began. "This weather or your attitude."

That stopped him mid-stride; he turned around to glare at me. We were standing in the school's parking lot no doubt making our way over to one of the only cars still there. I noticed Finn and Rachel walking to a jeep, but I turned my attention back to Sam who was still in a sour mood.

"Can you tell me why you're so upset? I mean-" I asked him flat out.

"Stay away from Puck alright? He's not nice-"

"He seemed nice to me" I said defending the kind stranger.

"Well he's not okay!" Sam shouted startling me. I twisted my mouth beginning to glare at him when he said "Sorry...let's just go to dinner."

He was smiling trying to make-up and that's when I got even angrier. There he was, doing it again! Not caring at all how I felt! Just telling me what I should do instead of at least hearing my opinion. His lopsided grin and those green eyes were not going to trap me again.

"Let's get one thing straight" I started folding my arms and creating a stance that told him I was serious. "You're my friend."

"Yeah, we're friends" he smiled thinking he had gotten his way.

"That's it" I said firmly. "We're not together Sam"

He looked like he was thinking really hard about something. Maybe he was having trouble with the whole 'Can't have your cake and eat it too' concept; because that's what it really came down to essentially.

"So...what does that mean?" He asked slowly.

"It means, no matter how hard it may be for me tonight, I'm not going to ruin it for you" I sighed. "This night will be hard enough without mixing jealousy into it."

He scoffed at the word 'jealousy'. "Jen speak plain" he groaned refusing to understand what I was telling him.

"Sam if you decide that you're going to make-out with Mercedes in front of me, I'm not going to embarrass you by dragging you away" I somehow laughed.

He let out a gust of air. "I wouldn't do that in front of you-"

"My point is, I don't have the right to be upset! We're just friends!" I said a little excited.

"Jen" Sam groaned.

"No Sam!" I said making him see my side. "I am your friend because I know she makes you happy; so I wouldn't ruin it. I'm somehow actually rooting for you guys...but-"

"But what?" He growled.

"I need you to be my friend and let me move on" I said asking my first favor of him.

"Not with Puckerman!" He practically yelled.

"Well you know what Sam? I don't need your approval" I added bitterly walking towards Finn and Rachel.

"Hey Jen!" Finn smiled to me easily and I returned it quickly. "Sam says you're coming with us?"

"I hope I won't be in the way too much, I know this is really-"

"Just get in the car" he smiled opening the backseat door for me. "Can't wait for you to meet everyone."

"Samuel! Hurry up!" Rachel yelled out of the passenger window. "We're gonna be late!"

I buckled myself into the seat and waited with the Finn and Rachel for Sam to stop lagging and get in the car.

"So Jen, what year are you?" Rachel asked.

"Junior" I replied. "What about you guys?"

"Seniors" they both answered together before laughing at the same time.

"We'll be going away to New York together" Rachel smiled lovingly to Finn.

"That's exciting" I added as Sam got into the backseat of the car with me. He gave me a look I had seen so many times; he was frustrated and he wanted to throw a tantrum but he wouldn't, trying to prove to himself that he did have self-control.

He turned to look at me and I reached over to touch his nose with my index finger and said "Boop!"

That trick never failed; he always smiled no matter how upset he had been.

"I don't like it, but you're right" he grumbled making a face.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I pretended to be hard of hearing.

"I said you're right" he said a little louder.

"One more time please, I mean it's not something I hear very often-"

"You...are...right!" He said exaggerating each word; he grabbed my hand that was nearest to him and squeezed it.

"What were you right about?" Rachel asked curious.

"Just us being _friends"_ I said freeing my hand from his hold while Sam looked out of the window pretending not to hear me.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

This is not at all how I pictured my night. I was squashed next to Kurt and Rachel while I watched Mercedes and Jen have fun without me. This was one of the weirdest nights of my life. When my parents practically forced Jen and I to hang out, I thought this was going to be awkward. I mean, with the way I left and all I was expecting her to be really upset. But she wasn't; Jen was really cool about the entire thing. Talking with her I was waiting for the awkwardness to show up, but it didn't. We laughed and got along perfectly fine. But the situation I had found myself in was worse. My two ex-girlfriends were sitting in the same room both ignoring me. Mercedes was chatting away happily next to Santanna and Quinn barely even noticing me. Jen on the otherhand was making fast friends with the New Directions and what bothered me the most was the way she acted with Puck. They were sitting together talking freely with his arm casually relaxed around her shoulder as they laughed about something with Artie and Tina. I watched Jen sweep her long dark hair to one side exposing her ear before Puck leaned down to tell her something. She hit him playfully before I watched him give her 'The Smirk'. My blood boiled a little as I watched her subtly flirt with him. I got up from my seat and joined her booth trying to squeeze into their conversation.

"So...what's so funny?" I asked clearly interrupting the joke.

"Nothing" Puck answered still smirking. "Jen was just showing us some of her rock-n-roll covers...she's hilarious!"

"It's worse when I'm babysitting, right Sam?" She laughed. "But it's like the twins say, I can't compete with Mercedes" she sighed wishfully.

"Aww I'm sure you have a great voice" Artie noted.

"And if not you're still hot, so you're safe" Puck shrugged earning a laugh from the table.

"So I gotta give you mad props girl!" Artie said to Jen.

She scrunched up her face before taking a sip of water. "Why?"

"You know...coming down here to support my boy after up and leaving like he did."

I turned my head glaring at Artie wanting to roll him out of the nearest window, but like the awesome person Jen was she shook it off easily.

"Please! I had to come, he's a really good friend"

"But the way you made it sound" Tina began. "It sounds like you dated-"

Jen shook her head. "I wish! Sam and I never got together, we just hung out a lot."

In that moment I wanted to swallow my tongue.

"Really?" Puck said looking at me. I could tell he didn't believe the lie.

"Nah" she said finishing her water. "Sam's always had eyes for Mercedes. That's all he ever talked about"

"Aww Sam that's so sweet" Tina almost sniffled. "Which proves that you and Mercedes belong together! This is so romantic."

Jen smiled at me before getting into another discussion with the other members of New Directions. I excused myself from the table and needed to get away from the bittersweet moment. Jen's words cut me like a double edged sword. On the one hand she tried to help me with Mercedes by denying that we had ever gone out. I knew she was trying to earn me some brownie points with Mercedes, because New Directions probably told her how I was trying to win her back. But then on the other hand, the time Jen and I had spent together...however short it had been it was nice wasn't it? Like really nice? Or did it mean nothing to her at all? I went to the bathroom and a few minutes later Puck was entering the room giving me a slap across my head.

"Dude! What was that for?"

"That was for being a lucky bastard my friend" Puck laughed. "Like I don't see how you could've left a girl like that! She's awesome."

"I'm not in love with Jen; all I can see is Mercedes" I explained beginning to wash my hands.

"Mercedes is with Shane; and you've got this sweet deal totally into you and you're just brushing her aside." Puck leaned up against the wall and began listing the qualities he liked about Jen. "She's pretty, and nice not to mention funny and down to earth. Like she's not stuck up or anything; the only problem is she's got bad timing. She should've met me before she met you! You obviously don't know how to treat her."

"But you do?" I hedged.

"Yeah I do" he smiled. "And I think she'd let me show her."

"Watch it Puckerman" I growled.

"Just saying, you're not interested so step aside and let someone else have a go" He smiled even bigger opening the door. "By the way, thanks for telling her to stay away, she can't get enough of me."

I looked at him confused. "What?"

"Chicks love adorable bad boys...so whatever you said it worked, thanks."

He left the restroom and I felt like punching something; preferably his face.

* * *

I was surprisingly having fun talking to the kids of the New Directions. I had pretty much stayed clear of most of the girls except for Tina but the guys were great. Especially Artie and Blaine; Puck had stopped talking to me a little while ago most likely because of Sam but I shrugged it off and jumped back into the conversation.

"So Jen why don't you go up there?" Blaine asked me pointing to the stage.

I looked at him like he had six heads. "Go up where?"

"On the stage, to sing!" He smiled excitedly. "You must have a great voice, Sam talked about it all the time."

"He was just being kind; besides singing in front of a group who just won regionals is a little intimidating" I said sinking into my seat.

Everyone from the group laughed but then I heard a new voice speak up.

"She's right guys" Mercedes said staring directly at me. "I can't blame her for not taking the challenge...did you hear us tonight? We were flawless!"

I felt my skin legit crawl at her slight dig. Not many of us were able to catch it, but those who did shifted in their seats a little. I gave a small chuckle that raised a few eyebrows from the others before I was scooting myself out of the seat.

"Well, I don't know how good it'll be, but I'll give it shot." I said to the group before staring directly at Mercedes. "Even if I make a complete fool of myself, I'm not one to back down from a challenge" I smiled sweetly.

"Go'n girl" Artie clapped. "Do ya thang!"

Nerves hit me as soon as I left the table, but my rebellious spirit powered my every step to the stage. I took the book and began going to my go to song. I was so happy I found it and I was punching in the numbers starting the familiar intro. I took a few deep breaths and then began. I heard someone cheer as they recognized the song and I looked to see Puckerman with the biggest smile on his face. Somehow that smile gave me confidence and my nerves disappeared.

**_I looked out this morning and the sun was gone._**

**_Turned on some music to start my day_**

**_Lost myself in a familiar song_**

**_Closed my eyes and I slipped away_**

I hit the highest part in the verse with no problems. My tone rang out clean and free as I held that note. A smile was spreading across my face as the chord change of the song ushered me into the chorus. I heard someone start clapping and others joined in as I danced on the stage.

**_More than a feeling when I hear there old songs they used to play_**

**_And I begin dreaming, till I see MaryAnne walk away_**

**_I see my MaryAnne walking away_**

I opened my eyes to see shocked but happy faces as I sang for the small crowd in the restaurant. It gave me more confidence so I walked off the stage and began singing to the crowd.

_**And so many people have come and gone**_

_**Their faces fade as the years go by**_

_**Then i still recall as i wander on**_

_**As clear as the sun in the summer sky**_

I pranced myself right over to the New Directions and began the chorus singing to Tina, Artie and Blaine. But I timed it perfectly so that I was able to sing myself right to Mercedes.

**_When I'm tired and thinking cold_**

**_I hide in my music and forget the day_**

**_and dream of a boy I used to know_**

**_I close my eyes and he slipped away_**

I looked right at Sam and sang the highest part of the song.

**_He slipped away...AWAY!_**

The look on their faces was priceless. Embarrassment had washed over them as I practically skipped back to the stage to finish the song. I was swaying from side to side before dancing with the crowd and microphone. Not giving two shits about anyone, just having fun doing a performance and watching Sam's face as I practically called him out. Erica was so right about coming! I just felt so free and liberated as he literally squirmed being uncomfortable. I was having so much fun, I didn't want the song to end. I even added a few runs and changed the pace a little so I was coming behind the background.

_**Whoa Whoa! You know it's more than a feeling!**_

_**When I hear their old songs they used to play**_

_**And I begin dreaming**_

_**Till I see MaryAnne walking away **_

I gave a quick nod to the crowd flashing them the biggest song I could give them. That feeling was incredible, but thank God it was now over. I waited for regret to hit me as soon as I stepped off the stage but I didn't feel it. I had let Sam and Mercedes know how hard this was for me, and that last 'He slipped away' was aimed at Sam. The power I had behind that belted note was fueled by my anger at him. I had unintentionally given them a full performance, I was clutching my heart securing it in my chest. I walked back breathing heavy with a mostly positive reaction, there were however two people giving me glares. Everyone else was clapping or patting me on the back.

"That was so good!" Tina exclaimed. "You said you couldn't sing!"

I smiled in response not sure what to say. "Sorry?"

"For what?!" Blaine cried out. "That was incredible! You're really talented."

"Thanks, but I honestly don't sound like that all of the time" I said trying to be modest. "Right Sam?"

I smirked as the attention turned to him. He was still glaring but he swallowed and said "I've never heard you like that."

"We should've brought you back with us too" Rachel said drinking water from her cup.

Everyone but me was looking at her with suspicion. "The last time we tried to get a new recruit, you sent her to a crack house" Kurt said.

My eyes bugged out examining her small frame, trying to see how someone could be so devious.

"You're over exaggerating-"

"No we're really not" Santanna said cutting her off. "You're like the first person to spot talent and then kill it with your mutated lungs."

"Well, she's not good enough to get sent to a crack house but I like her voice for one of my back-up singers; she could stand next to you San" Rachel trilled a laugh.

Confused, insulted and surprised looks were on my face all at once, until Blaine put a hand on my shoulder giving me a pat.

"She means that in the nicest way possible" he said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah...sure?" I said still a little confused.

"You guys wanna have a snowball fight?" Puckerman offered the group. "There's a little out there, and my fingers are just itching to chuck it at a few of you."

"It's too cold!" Tina whined. "Besides it isn't enough snow."

"Well how about the park instead. This place is starting to die down" Artie said wheeling himself to the door.

"I'm game!" I perked up pulling on my jacket and tugging my beanie down over my ears. I took out fifteen for my meal and went to the cash register to pay. Puckerman was right there next to me pushing my money out of the way giving it to the cashier.

"I got it mama" he said paying for us both. "Now it's a date."

"Yeah uh no" I smiled. "Here you go" I said trying to give her my money.

"Miss? If you let me pay for her's too, I'll give you this ten for a tip? Okay?" He smiled wickedly as I stuffed my money back in my wallet.

I rolled my eyes defeated. "Where does a kid like you get cash to spend like that?"

"I own my own business...Puckerman's Pool Service" he smiled opening the door for me.

I pulled my jacket up around me a little closer pulling my hair out from the inside letting it spill across my shoulders.

"That move isn't fair" he said smirking stepping to me closer. "Hair flips can be a real turn on."

"Boy you better stop" I laughed and he joined in as well. "Where is everyone?"

"You mean Sam?" he guessed. "I don't know, I saw him cuddled up with Merce not to long ago."

I looked to him expecting to feel slightly deflated but it was amazing...I didn't feel a thing. My eyes spread in wonder at the realization...

"I could kiss you right now!" I said happily almost jumping up and down.

"For sure" he shrugged. "But why?"

"You cured me!" I exclaimed jumping up this time, right on a patch of ice.

Noah caught me before I could feel the fall. We were so close, only an inch or two away; kissing distance.

"You were saying?" He breathed making me shiver causing the caterpillars in my stomach to explode cocoons turning into massive butterflies.

"Jen! Puckerman!" Mike called to us. "Come on!"

Puck guided me back up helping me to find my balance. We walked back over to join the group and I passed Sam giving another glare towards Puck. Everyone was walking to the park closest to the area. I saw Sam chatting with Mercedes and when he looked over to me I gave him a thumbs up before turning back to Puck. He led me to the swing set area, but I walked over to a nearby park bench. He sat with me and I reached in my jacket pocket pulling out some gloves. We were watching the growing snowball fight that was occurring in the field.

"So...what exactly did I cure you of?" Noah asked leaning forward on his thighs.

I smiled to myself. "Thanks to you...I think I might finally be over Sam."

"Now how did I help with that?" He said joked, his tone faking his innocence.

I shrugged laughing. "I don't know but you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Glad to be of service?" He smiled unsure. "But I didn't do anything."

I waited for him to explain.

"You did it yourself when you called out Sam and Mercedes."

I bit my lip and sank a little further into the bench; he chuckled.

"Stop regretting it, it was totally BA" he laughed. "Sam was right about you."

"How?" I challenged.

"When he told me about your personality I didn't believe it. A girl who's cute and bubbly but has a rocker's streak-" he watched me smile as he said 'rocker's streak. "But he's right! You started off fun and feel good but by the end is was raw and full of emotion."

I sat quietly not sure at all what to say.

"Anyone who paid attention could tell how much pain you were in tonight...and how could you not be. Sam dated you and then legit tossed you aside to come back to us and Mercedes."

"It's not that big of a deal" I shrugged.

"Like hell it's not!" He said getting a little loud. "You're stuck watching Sam and Mercedes get closer together; because they don't care that you're here," he said jerking his thumb towards a distant field where Sam and Mercedes were having a snowball fight. They were laughing and chasing each other around. "And instead of crying your eyes out, you sing a song calling them out making Sam feel slighted."

"I didn't mean-"

"Do me a favor?" He asked cutting me off. "Tell me something I'll believe."

I sighed. "Fine! I had every intention of calling them out! But she started it!"

"There she is" Puck smiled in approval. "And you're right, she totally did!"

"I know! Like her insults are almost compliments if you don't pay attention. But she was right, you guys were flawless tonight."

He breathed out a smile. "So you're really over Sam?"

"I, think so?" I began. "I won't know until I'm heading back home."

"You don't know now?" His forehead was crinkling with an adorable frown.

"Right now I'm not really thinking about Sam" I confessed making him smile bigger.

"So..." he said inching himself closer. "If I were to kiss you right now...I'd-"

"Probably get slapped!" We said together before busting out in laughter.

"Come on" he whined. "This is a date."

"Noah Puckerman, this is not a date" I laughed ignoring the fact that he brought himself even closer.

"I'll be honest, I just want our smokin hot bodies to collide in the snow" he said ignoring my shocked but embarrassed expression. "You're so beautiful, you can't blame me."

"I barely know you" I explained.

"I know, I'm trying to fix that" he shrugged easily smiling at the double meaning.

"You had your chance when you caught me on the ice."

"I knew I should've just-"

"Jen!" I heard someone call for me.

Puckerman eased away from me grumbling. "Someone is always interrupting!"

I smiled and turned to see the voice who had called me. It was Joe.

"Sam's looking for you" he said feeling like he had made a situation awkward.

I got up from the bench and the three of us walked back to the group standing in the field.

"I never got to say, but you totally killed it on the stage today!" Joe said excited. "More Than A Feeling? Such a great song choice!"

"Thanks it's one of my go-to songs."

"What are your others?"

Joe and I talked about music as Puck stayed close to my side quietly. Joe was rambling on so he didn't notice me lagging behind keeping Puck with me. We were getting close to the group but still hidden among the trees.

"Thanks again for tonight" I began slowly bringing myself to him. "Before someone interrupts" I smirked grabbing his coat collar and reaching up on my tiptoes to peck his cheek lightly. I stepped away seeing the small blush forming on his cheeks.

"It's legit warm" he said cupping his cheek. "How'd you do that?"

I shrugged a laugh as I stepped back to see Sam standing with Mercedes. Sam was like a dementor; he just sucked out all of the happiness in the open space. He looked furious as Mercedes was looking to the both of us trying to understand what was going on. Puck guided me around to walk me to the rest of the group but Sam wouldn't let it.

"Get you're hands off of her" Sam growled to Puck.

Puck obliged rolling his eyes. "Bro, it's not even that serious."

"Puck's right!" Mercedes said tugging on Sam's arm. "It's fine right baby?"

I had an urge to flare my nostrils, but I kept it together. "I'm gonna head back to the Evans-"

"I can give you a lift if you want-"

"Like hell you will" Sam growled even louder earning a surprised look from Mercedes. "Let's go Jen; Mercedes offered-"

"Don't you think you've put her through enough?!" Puck bellowed. "You're seriously gonna make her ride in a car with the two of you? That's wrong on so many levels."

"Why not? They were just friends" Mercedes said innocently.

"Oh come on Merce! You know that was a lie!" Puck yelled.

"Sammy said they were just friends!" Mercedes argued.

"Noah" I said quietly. "It's okay."

"No it's not Jen! Apparently you're only BA when a microphone is in your hand, so I'll take this one."

I was smiling from ear to ear. "Thanks, but I'm not riding with either of you." Sam gave me a piercing gaze as I continued. "I don't want you guys fighting over me, so I'm going to go back with Finn and Rachel. I hope you enjoy your evening" I smiled bitterly to Sam and Mercedes before turning to Puck. "I had a great time, thank you."

He looked back at Sam and Mercedes and scoffed before turning back to me. "You're welcome Jen, anytime."

I left the three of them to go to the rest of the group. I went over to Finn and Rachel and stood with them until it was time to leave. We were walking back to the Breadstix parking lot.

"Is Sam coming back with us?" Rachel asked Finn as the three of us got into his car.

"I think he's catching a ride with Mercedes" I said closing the door.

I watched as Puckerman jogged over to the backseat window before he started tapping on my side. I let down the window.

"Just in case you want to look me up" he smirked handing me a folded up piece of paper.

"I'll do that, thanks" I smiled back at him as he stepped away from the car.

Finn and Rachel were chatting happily about what songs to do for their next competition as I sat quietly in the backseat. We dropped off Rachel before heading back to Finn's house where Sam's parents were waiting. The house lights were off and I looked at my clock seeing what time it was. It had just hit 11pm. Finn opened the door for me and I walked into the dark house. He walked into the kitchen and flicked on a light before finding a note on the counter.

"Gone to a late movie, the Evans are leaving in the morning. Tell Jen not to feel guilty and that we hoped she had a good time." Finn laughed as he read the note-aloud. "Be back around one, the twins are staying with the Carsons. Love you, the moms."

So we weren't leaving until the morning. Great. I groaned taking off my jacket sitting on the sofa. "Did you want to watch a movie or play a video game or-"

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep" I said setting him free as well. "I'm pretty tired."

"Are you sure? We could go back out or-"

"I'm okay Finn, but you go out and do something okay?" I said verbally ushering him out of the door.

"Alright" he shrugged putting his coat back on. "But if you change your mind, just call me and I'll come back to get you."

I nodded to all of his instructions including giving me free reign to his fridge and entertainment consoles. In a few more "I'm sure" from me he was out of the house and I was here alone. I made myself comfortable; taking off my shoes and removing my hat before using my jacket as a blanket. I laid out on the couch finding the small piece of paper with Puck's information on it. I smiled looking at his scribbled writing before typing it in my phone's keyboard.

_**~Hello?**_

I waited a minute or two before getting a reply.

_**~Puck-meister here...who is this?"**_

_**~Jen.**_

_**~Missing me already?**_

I could hear his smirk through the lit touch screen and I smiled along with it.

**_~I'd have to be gone in order to miss you._**

**_~Yeah...wait ur still in town?_**

**_~Yup! Until_ tomorrow.**

As soon as I sent the last text message Noah was calling me.

"Wait so you're still in town?" He asked excited. "This is awesome! I'm gonna come by-"

"No" I said rushed. "No you're not! I'm here by myself-"

"Even better!" Puck exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going out, and you're not coming over."

"So why did you text me?" He said off guard. "Isn't that what late night texts usually mean?"

"Not from me" I smiled. "I was just hoping to text you until I fell asleep."

He laughed hard at my answer before saying "Holy shit! You're serious" which had me laughing.

"Yeah I am, or I can just-"

"No!" He exclaimed. "Talking's cool. I'm more than just a pretty face with a rocking body."

I laughed as he hung up sending me the first text.

_**~So...what should we talk about?**_

I sat there thinking until he brought up movies and then we were talking about different types of films. I found out that we both loved Adam Sandler and that The Wedding Singer was one of his best films to feature his comedic genius.

I would've fallen asleep if it weren't for a set of keys in the lock. Sam walked in the door and when he saw me, we both froze.

* * *

_**A/N: So yea, this chapter is full of stuff...a little smidget of Samcedes okay but not really, it's mostly my Puckerman feels running away with this chapter but it's about to go down as you can clearly see...who knows what i'll have happen next lol thanks for reading and reviews are more than welcome...much love...pce!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy Is A Bulldog PRT I

_**Chapter 9**_

After a few painstakingly long seconds of the two of us just staring at each other, Sam finally moved to the kitchen counter to rest his keys on the surface. I gulped easing myself back down on the sofa waiting from a reply from Puck.

"You guys didn't leave yet?" Sam asked sensing the house; finally picking up on the fact that we were alone.

"Tomorrow."

"Where's Kurt and Finn?"

"They're out too" I answered propping myself up on an elbow.

I could hear him take off his coat and boots. "You didn't go with them?"

"I was a little tired" I yawned laying back down on the couch cushion. My cellphone beeped and I read another message from Puck before replying quickly. Sam didn't seem to notice and I was grateful; I didn't want to cause any more problems between them.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Sam asked plopping himself in a nearby chair.

I shrugged my shoulders tucking myself in under my jacket. "You're back in early. Like I thought you'd-"

"Yeah well...it happens" he grumbled.

"You can go back y'know" I offered. "Like I'm seriously going to just go to sleep."

"I didn't come back for you" he answered dryly. "Merce had to turn in early."

"Does this mean you two are back together?"

He let out a sigh as I asked bracing myself for the feeling of jealousy. But as I waited for his answer I noticed that it never came. Was I gonna be bummed if they had gotten back together, I wasn't sure. But I did know that I wanted him happy.

"Not yet...at least not officially."

"Oh" I said answering another text message from Puck.

I was expecting Sam to get up to put in a movie but instead he went upstairs only to come back with a blanket and pillow setting it up on a nearby love-seat. He spread it over himself making himself comfortable before beating the pillow underneath his head trying to find a relaxed position.

"G'night Jen" he said covering himself up.

"Aren't you going to watch a movie?"

"Nope" he answered annoyed. "I was going to go to sleep."

"Down here?" I half shrieked.

"Yeah. I'm letting my parents take my room."

I sighed turning the volume down on my phone as he shut off the lamp in the living room. Everything was dark except for the stove light in the open kitchen area casting a dim glow around the room. I switched the brightness setting to low on my cell phone, thinking that that wouldn't have bothered him. Guess again...

"Jen?" Sam said after a few minutes of silence. "Could you not text so loudly? I'm trying to sleep here."

"How can you hear anything? It's on silent and it's a touchscreen phone" I challenged hoping that he wasn't going to become even more ridiculous.

"Well" he began. "The light is bothering my eyes."

"Well maybe if you closed them-"

"What's with the attitude?" He said turning defensive.

"You tell me! You started it" I answered back continuing this argument in the dark.

He groaned. "Forget it."

"Fine...go to sleep!"

Puck sent me another text message and I replied.

_**~You're not sleepy yet?**_

_**~No...but I can let you go. Thnx again for the company.**_

_**~Ok...I hope your dreams are as sweet as you ;)**_

I was grinning as I typed back.

_**~You are too smooth for words Noah Puckerman lol gnite!**_

_**~Dream of me okay Jen? nite**_

I was pursing my lips to keep from grinning like a complete idiot. I stretched out on the couch embracing the feeling of being weightless before Sam's sour mood poisoned my good one.

"Who was that?"

I rolled my eyes before answering "Erica. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No...I guess she's alright" he said satisfied before I threw a pillow at his body outline; I was aiming for his head but I think I hit him somewhere in the gut. "What was that for?" He asked taking another hit.

"You _guess_ she's alright?! Who are you to say who I can talk too?! Even when we were dating, you weren't this possessive Sam!"

"Oh so we dated now? We didn't just hang out a lot?" He exaggerated and I rolled my eyes even bigger in the dark.

"C'mon Sam! You know I only said that for your benefit!" I said flicking on a side stand lamp seeing his full lip pout. "I don't even get why you're upset! If anyone should be pissed off it's me!"

"You did the very thing I ask you not too!"

"Hanging out with Puck-"

"Exactly!" He said excitedly. "You did it just to make me jealous!"

My eyes stretched! I could not believe what I was hearing...so I told him.

"Honestly Sam I could care less if you were jealous or not! Puck was just being nice...if anything I was trying to ignore you! Making you jealous wasn't even plan! Getting through this night was...unlike you apparently!"

"What?!" Sam spat at me.

"You were practically rubbing my face with Samcedes tonight! And what was the point, huh? To make _me_ jealous? Well it didn't work, if anything seeing you two had the opposite effect! I pretty much choke on butterflies and unicorns when I see you two together!"

"Jen I wasn't trying to make you-"

"Bullshit!" I snapped. "You were going to make me ride in the same car with the two of you! How messed up is that?

"She offered-"

"What in hell would make you think that I'd agree to that? Just because I came here and sucked it up doesn't mean that-"

"Jen it's not even that serious! Why are you so angry?!" Sam said upset.

"I'm frustrated okay! You know exactly how to piss me off!" I said sitting up hitting the pillow under my head a little harder than necessary.

"Piss you off" he scoffed. "Please care to explain."

"The fact that you're jealous is what's pissing me off-"

"Why not? I had you first" he shrugged still not getting it.

"That's exactly my point!" I shouted unintentionally. "You are the last person who should be jealous...you had me Sam! You could've easily have stayed with me and we could've still been together."

He made a scowl. "So this is why you went after Puckerman? To get back at me?! And I thought you were-"

"Sam I swear if you were any closer I'd punch you" I growled turning over. "Noah kept me company and that was it. Get over it! Nothing happened."

"I'm just glad you're leaving tomorrow-"

"So am I!" I hissed.

A moment or two passed before Sam spoke again.

"Jen?"

I didn't answer but I let out a deep breath.

"I didn't mean it like that." He waited looking for an answer; but I didn't give him one. "It's just that-I don't-Puck-I hate seeing you with him...like that okay?"

I stayed quiet hearing how difficult it was for him to admit it.

"He's a good pal, but- he's not the greatest in the-relationship department. He's known to-"

"Good night Sam" I said coldly turning over pulling my jacket close to me.

He didn't respond he just grumbled something and fell asleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry it's so short...but i'm still writing!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Jealousy Is A Bulldog PRT II

**~Chapter 10**

My eyes sleepily fluttered awake to see that I was still in the Hudson house still trapped in my living nightmare. I looked over to Sam's giant figure lying uncomfortably in the chair with nothing but a blanket and a stuffed animal for a pillow. His snoring was slow and rhythmic adding to the comfy feel of the house. I tapped the screen of my cell phone looking for the time, it was almost 5:30am. I let out a deep sigh thinking about our argument. Was I being ridiculous? I know I didn't think so at the time, but was I intentionally trying to make Sam jealous by using Puck. I waited for a few seconds hearing my honest answer...no. When I saw Sam and Mercedes together everything just clicked. They clearly belonged together, it's just their timing was off.

_"You could say the same thing about yourself..."_ my mind retorted.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_"Sammy" Mercedes grinned at me. "Are you coming?"_

_I stood frozen watching Jen and Puckerman leave Breadstixx before the rest of the group. _

_"Sammy?" Mercedes called again a little worried. _

_"Sorry" I answered. "Just thinking...you ready?"_

_She nods cutely. "Apparently there's going to be a snowball fight in the park. Everyone's heading over."_

_"So you'll be on my team for sure" I say giving her a smile. _

_"Yeah right" she rolls her eyes before she laughs. "I can't chuck a few at you if we're fighting on the same team."_

_"Yeah! And who could miss the two football sized targets plastered on your face" Santanna says unfeeling as I unintentionally feel myself tuck my lips in. "Not that you couldn't just swat them away with one trouty pout."_

_"You're on my list Satan" I threaten getting up from the table to pay for my meal.  
_

_After I pay Mercedes beckons me to walk with her instead of the rest of the group. We walk slowly allowing the group to pass us. _

_"So..." Mercedes begins uneasy. "How are you?"_

_Her question catches me off guard; I clearly wasn't expecting that and I'm almost positive my face can show it. "I'm good...how're you?"_

_"No I mean..like are you okay? This night is something."_

_"Oh!" I say finally getting it. I smile unsure but she just gives me a small eye roll. _

_"Like I wanna make sure you're good...I mean with Jen being here and me?"_

_"Jen?" I ask like it's weird she's asking about her. _

_"Yeah" she says obvious. "She's..."_

_"Something?" I offer with a smirk. "She's really awesome once you get to know her?"_

_"And how well do you know her?" _

_I cock and eyebrow. "Merce? Are you getting jealous?"_

_"No" she lies. "It's just a question."_

_"A question?" I laugh rubbing my hands together; it's really cold tonight. "Does Shane know that you have questions about me?"_

_"Forget it!" She says trying to walk faster but my long legs catch up to her in no time. _

_"What made you ask about her anyway?"_

_Mercedes shrugs pulling the sleeves of her coat down further on her arms. "Well many things."_

_"Like what?" _

_"Like when she said that you two were just really good friends, it didn't seem to explain your relationship. Like you guys seemed closer than that. But she said you guys didn't date so... _

_"We're really good friends. She's got too much edge for me" I smile._

_"She's bold I'll give her that" Mercedes laughs. "Like she totally called us out."_

_"You caught that huh?" I smile and we both stop to laugh. "I thought you would've chewed her out for that one; all you needed was one power note."_

_"Well if you squint your eye and look at it I might've challenged her so-"_

_"What did you say?" _

_"I wanted to hear her sing-"  
_

_"Why?" I laugh at her innocent looking face. _

_"You'd go on and on about how good her voice was and I wanted to hear" she almost whines. "Are you mad?"_

_"No" I answer honestly; picking up on the fact that Mercedes had been eavesdropping on some of my conversations. "Jen is more than capable of handling herself."_

_"I'll say...even in this awkward situation she could be sulking in a corner somewhere but look at her."_

_We were almost to the park; I could see the gang throwing mountains of snow at __each other. Jen was laughing and spinning around in the winter. I felt completely torn...on the one hand I wanted to stay with Mercedes but with all of the fun they were having I wanted to go over and join them. _

_"Can I ask you something?" She asks me and I look at her; her eyes won't meet mine and I know it's a look that wants to tell me something but doesn't know how to quite word it. _

_I duck down a bit catching her gaze before I smile. "Just say it Merce."_

_"Why did you come back?" She asks._

_I let out a strained sigh. "You know why I came back."_

_"Well if you came back for me, why did you ever leave? Do you know how much that hurt?"_

_"You say it like I had another choice. I thought you knew that if I didn't have to leave I wouldn't have, you said you understood."_

_"I tried to Sam, I really did" her voice shakes a little. "I really missed you when you left."_

_"I did too Merce...you don't even know how much" I say stepping to her; cupping her cheek. _

_As she allows her face to rest in my hand I can't help but think how easy it would be to kiss her...if she'd only let me. Right on cue she's pulling away. _

_"Hey Trouty!" Santanna calls over to us before launching a snowball. It falls at our feet breaking apart getting all over Mercedes boots. _

_"Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes says with her signature sass. "I just bought these."_

_I laugh watching her jog over to the field to hit Santanna with an even bigger snowball. _

_I'm looking for Jen again and I don't see her; I see everyone else but her...her and Puck. _

_"Artie!" I yell practically running to meet him. "Have you seen Puckerman?"_

_"Yeah he's over there in the middle."_

_I'm seeing him hiding behind a group of bushes with Mike ready to ambush Tina and Jen. _

_"Can't catch me Kurt!" Blaine yells ducking behind the bush with Puck and Mike. "Hey guys what's going on?" He says rather loudly causing Jen and Tina to run away for the hills. Puck and Mike are groaning at an innocent looking Blaine who's shrugging his shoulders confused. Kurt then whizzes by the three of them chucking snowballs at each of them before following Tina and Jen up the hill. Three stunned and furious boys are rushing up from the ground and are bounding after the two girls and Kurt. I find myself running too wanting to join their game and I take a shortcut around the hill and collide with Jen. We're both sitting flat on our butts on the cold snow mounds. She's sitting up brushing the snow from her hair trying to see who made her fall. _

_"Jen! Tina! Kurt! You're in for it now!" I hear Puck shout. _

_"Don't move" She mouths to me as she rolls behind a fallen log. _

_It takes everything I have not to laugh as she's stealthily moving like a spy on a secret mission. "Hey Blaine!"_

_"Have you seen Kurt?" He says out of breath. "No but I've found Jen!"_

_"Shit!" She hisses. "Sam you totally suck! I had a really good hiding spot" she whines before hitting me with a snowball. _

_"Hey! Watch it!" I say throwing a few back and poor Blaine is caught in the middle of our snow fight. _

_"TINA!" She's laughing chucking a few more my way. "HELP!"_

_"FOUND HER!" Puck says triumphantly scooping up a heap of snow before running towards her with it. _

_"C'mon Noah!" She giggles backing away slowly. _

_"Noah" I say looking at the two of them. _

_"Please! No!" She's whining some more. "I'm already frozen!"_

_"Alright your choice. Either I get to smear a snowball on your butt, or you can take it down the neck like a real man."_

_"I'm not letting you anywhere near my ass, so I'll take it to the neck!" She laughs as he drops the mound of snow preparing to pack a fairly large snowball._

_I'm about to be sick to my stomach with all of this cheesiness; and what I can't believe is the fact that Jen is falling for it. He steps slowly towards her building the tension and I can see Jen already starting to shiver from anticipation. Puckerman is tossing it lightly back and forth making the time go slower until Jen takes off her jacket, marches towards him and takes the snowball in her hand. Before she has time to think about it she's stuffing the snowball down the back of her sweater. Puckerman makes it worse by patting her back forcing the snow to stick. _

_"Y-Y-Your-You're g-g-g-g-gonn-n-na pay f-f-f-forrrrr that one" She shivers before shaking the leftover snow from her body. _

_"Promise?" He says grinning wickedly taking off his warm hooded sweater to give to her. "How about now?"_

_"Now?" She says taking a handful of snow pressing it to his head. "We a-a-are e-v-v-ven"_

_"I guess I earned that" he shrugs off before the two of them are laughing. _

_I cannot believe what's happening...before my eyes no less. Puck and Jen! I don't know what I should do. Thankfully Mercedes answers it for me. _

_"Sammy!" She yells with a smile. "Do you wanna get some hot chocolate?"_

_"Yeah sure" I say walking away from the group to go with her instead. "It's really cold out here huh?"_

_"Yeah, but I like it."_

_I turned back to look at Jen making sure she was okay and I was surprised to see her totally fine. She was giving me a thumbs up seeing Mercedes and I talking to each other and seeing her supportive look brought back the feeling of me wanting to swallow my tongue again. Why couldn't this girl throw a fit instead of being so cool about everything? Maybe she knew that she was silently killing me with kindness...but knowing Jen she just wanted to keep her dignity, the only thing I couldn't take away. Mercedes bought her own hot chocolate and I did the same and we sat on a park bench sipping the hot liquid. It felt nice against my throat and the heat from the cup was warming my fingertips. _

_"I wonder if Jen got any?"_

_Mercedes sipped again. "I'm sure Puck is looking out for her."_

_I twisted my mouth a little. "Why Puck?"_

_"Relax Sam" she laughed. "I only meant that-"_

_"Only what?"_

_"Nevermind" she said trying to change the subject. "But if you're so worried about her, why are you sitting with me?"_

_"I can't help but worry; she's visiting Lima and I'm entrusting her to Puckerman" I said annoyed not liking the idea at all. _

_"Are you sure that's all?" Mercedes challenged. "Cause it seems like there is another reason."_

_"Like what?" _

_"You're jealous Sam" she smiled. _

_I rolled my eyes causing an even bigger smile. "I am not...if I'm jealous of anyone it's Shane. But seeing my current situation," I said smirking at her. "Everyone else has the right to be."_

_"Sam stop" she ducked her head blushing. "We're friends, that's all."_

_"Seems like there's more" I said inching closer to her. "Especially from right here."_

_She stood still silently begging me with her eyes to stop. I didn't listen putting my lips to hers satisfying my growing need of the feel of her. My entire core erupted and I felt light headed and breathless. I sucked on her sweet full bottom lip before allowing her access into my hot awaiting mouth. She flicked her tongue against mine before letting out a small whimper. She was kissing me, like totally kissing me. She was responsive and just as caught up into the kiss as I was, and when she realized this she froze and pushed against me gently. I let out another frustrated groan not wanting to stop but respecting her enough to do so._

_"I'm sorry Sam."  
_

_"I'm not" I said flatly. "If anything that proves we should get back together." It was clear as day, why couldn't she see that?!_

_"It proves nothing Sam!" She said still flustered. "If anything it proves that I'm not mature enough to be in a relationship; I'm cheating on him-"_

_"You're only cheating yourself Mercedes by not being with me" I said flatly. _

_She shook her head not accepting that. "I have other doubts Sam."_

_"Like what?" I said unintentionally harsh. _

_"Jen" she says quietly. _

_"We were just friends..."_

_"She really likes you Sam" Mercedes says softly. _

_"That's too bad, because I love you" I say 100% honest. "I love you Mercedes."_

_"I love you too Sam, which is why I have doubts!"_

_My eyes bug out and I feel my mouth drop. "Call me blonde, but you're legit making no sense."_

___"Well, seeing you two together...you looked...happy" she says quiet. "I want you happy Sam." _

_I can't respond right __away but she just continues talking to fill in the silence._

_"Until I can figure things out, I can't be with you."_

_"So what am I supposed to do? Wait? Move on? What?" I almost snap. _

_"I can't answer that Sam. But you should figure out your feelings too..."_

* * *

_**~Chapter 11**_

Time is dragging by slowly and from Sam's breaths I can tell he's awake and waiting for it to pass too.

"You up?" He asks already knowing the answer. I don't answer, I really don't see the point; what else is there to say? "Jen?"

"Hm?" I give him a sound, something he can't interpret.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"C'mon Jen, we could always talk about stuff" he says trying to coax me out.

"I don't really feel like talking 6 o-clock in the morning" I laugh sarcastically.

"Then when?"

"Later" I say turning over.

He lets out a frustrated breath as time passes. The room is loosing it's darkness only to slowly be replaced by the pink clouds of the morning. I can't just stay still, lying here in this awkward situation I need to find something to do. I get up from the couch and make my way to the bathroom in order to wash my face and rinse my mouth out with water. When I go back to the living room I find my purse and take out my iPod and headphones before making up the couch in the neat way I found it.

"What kind of food do the Hudson's like?"

"Wha-What?" He yawns.

"Food? The Hudsons? Are there any particular things I shouldn't cook?"

"Why are you cooking? It's like 7 in the morning?" Sam asks still sleepy.

I roll my eyes ignoring him. "Are there any allergies?"

"Not that I know of?"

I'm looking into the fridge seeing what I have to work with. A nice breakfast seems like a good idea and I'm getting to work immediately. On the fridge is a dietary sheet reading Heart Patient which I'm thankful for because I know to steer clear of an excesively fatty breakfast.

"Who's the heart patient?"

"Kurt's dad" Sam answers stretching on the couch.

I'm plugging in my iPod and turning it to Semi Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind trying my hardest to ignore Sam whose watching me cook. I'm in luck when I find the pre-made pancake mix and I'm putting it together before cracking some eggs to make an omulette for Mr. Hudson. I'm already putting strips of turkey bacon in the oven to cook on a low heat. I'm beginning to scoop out coffee grinds for morning coffee before I even notice Sam talking to me.

"Don't you think you're over doing it?"

"Nope" I say popping the 'p'.

The front door and Sam I look to see both Kurt and Finn sneaking into the living room. They freeze as soon as they see Sam and I before relaxing into the room.

"Oh!" Kurt sighs. "It's just you two!"

"Out all night again guys?" Sam says easily.

"Yeah, it was fun! You should've come with Jen" Finn says excited. "Wait, is someone cooking?"

I nod hoping I didn't just cross some unknown boundary. "I wanted to make breakfast for everyone..I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah it is! I'm starving!" Finn says pulling up a chair at the counter. "What are we having?"

"Pancakes, eggs? Bacon?"

"That diet seems a little-"

"Already ahead of you Kurt. I'm making an all egg white omulette for your dad" I answered. "I wasn't sure what else to make."

"I'll just cut up some fresh fruit to go along with it! It sounds great though" he smiled at me before going to the fridge to help.

As I was chopping up the vegetables for the omulette Finn reached over the counter to see what was playin on my iPod.

"Pearl Jam? No way!"

"Of course...it's good stuff man" I say preparing to pour my first set of pancakes. "Okay...what about Aerosmith?"

"Yeah they're good...uhm...do you like more recent or classic?"

"Both!"

Finn and I continued to talk about different Rock-n-Roll bands as I continued to cook.

"I know it might be a longshot after hearing your favorite bands list, but by any chance are you into musicals?"

I gasped before beginning to gush. "Wicked is my all time favorite, however Sweeny Todd, American Idiot and RENT are a close second!"

"What about My Fair Lady?" Kurt squealed.

"I could've danced all night! I could've danced all night..and still have begged for more!" I sang to him earning an excited clap as Sam and Finn stared at the two of us confused.

"Awww! Why did you have to leave today? We could get a few people to come over and watch it...it would be so much fun!"

"Yeah, it's such a shame" I said trying to sound disapointed. "But we really need to get back."

"What are you kids doin up this early?" Mrs. Hudson said coming down the steps.

"Making breakfast mom!" Finn smiled at her innocently.

"Is this supposed to make me forget the fact that you just got in an half-hour ago?" She said reaching into the cabinet to pull out a mug.

"Hey Kurt came with me!"

"Traitor" Kurt grumbled. "No Carole, Jen wanted to cook breakfast for everyone."

"Isn't that sweet!" Mrs. Hudson said looking at me. "But you didn't have to dear" she said giving me an unexpected hug.

"It was no problem Mrs. H" I smiled into her hug. "It's the least I could do for letting me crash on your couch. Besides I wasn't sure how early the Evans wanted to leave so-"

"Oh that's right we didn't tell you, the Evans aren't exactly ready to go yet so you're all staying another night!"

"Uhm...what?!" I shrieked. "We need to go back...today! As soon as possible!"

"Wait so my parents are staying another night?" Sam asked trying to get clarification for all of us.

"Well, it's Saturday so they have another day before they have to go back...so why not stay another night? You don't have a problem with that, do ya Jen?"

"Jen?" Finn asks but I can't hear him. "Jen you're burning the pancakes!"

"Sorry!" I say snapping out of the trans shutting off the stove before putting the burnt pancakes in the trash.

* * *

**_A/N: okay so i've decided that Jen's gonna stay and hang out in Lima for another day/night...maybe there will be a Blame It On The Alcohol type party? Idk yet...but hopefully you liked it_**


	10. Chapter 10 Jam Session

_**~Chapter 12**_

"Bro! Let it go!"

"Not a chance" Sam glared even harder at Finn as he sank his fork deeper into the last chocolate chip pancake.

"We'll both go for it on the count of three? Deal?" Finn offered lifting his fork slowly and Sam did the same eyeing him carefully.

"1...2..."

"3!" Stevie shouted snatching it away taking a huge chunk out of the pancake earning a collective chuckle from the table. "Suckers!"

"Little dude! That was so not cool" Finn laughs as Stevie is already putting on butter and syrup. "Those were amazing Jen, thanks!"

"Its no trouble-"

"It really was fabulous" Mrs. Hummel n smiles to me and I can only return a wince thinking of how I have to spend another night in this house. "So, what have you guys got planned today?"

"I'm not sure yet Carol, plans are still being made" Kurt answers finishing his breakfast.

"Well whatever it is, you boys make sure to include Jen" Mr. Hummel says and all three guys nod.

"What about showing her the town?" Mrs. Evans offers.

"It's Lima dad, she's pretty much seen it" Sam smiles. "But we'll make sure she has a good time."

I let out a quiet sigh that only Sam seems to catch. I know there is no point in arguing, telling them how they don't have to make me a tag along but I know they won't listen. One, because I know Sam wants to talk to me which is why I'm possibly avoiding his gaze. And two, if I don't go with them it'll make it seem like I'm rejecting their generous hospitality. After breakfast Sam and Finn are doing the dishes because they ate the most. Kurt and I are discussing some more musicals and plays as the rest of the table guests clear out.

"So Jen, what do you want to do? See a movie? Go bowling?"

"I'm not sure, but don't rearrange your schedules on account of me. I'll just go wherever your going."

"Are you sure?" Kurt offers. "I mean we could do some limited shopping or go for a mani/pedi?"

"Nah it's cool. What had you guys planned today?"

"Sam and I usually do a jam session at McKinley with a few members from Glee club-"

"Sounds like fun" I smile small before checking my phone for messages.

"I'll call Tina and Rachel so it won't be a complete sausage fest" Kurt laughs getting up from the table; Finn eventually goes out to follow.

Sam and I are alone and I try and pretend not to notice. Concentrating on my phone becomes a game I'm determined to win; with each passing second it's getting harder to avoid him.

"Jen?"

I look up reluctantly. I immediately put on a facade. "What's up?"

"It's later."

"Not late enough" I smirk. "Especially in a houseful of people" I say getting up from the table to walk over to the couch to grab my jacket.

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually" he says knowingly.

"I'm not really good at the whole talking thing" I say jerking my jacket up like Danny Zucco. "Let's just forget it okay?"

"You guys ready to go?" Finn says wrapping a scarf around his neck.

I nod and follow him out to his jeep. I'm sitting in the backseat waiting for both Kurt and Sam.

"So are you gonna sing with us today?" Finn asks trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Not unless I'm challenged" I laugh thinking of the other night. "I'll probably just sit back and listen."

"But its so much more fun when you take part...especially if we end up doing a Mash-off."

"Mash-off?"

"Yeah we'll do covers of multiple songs against each other, it's really fun!" He says turning to me to smile. "If you do it, you have to be on my team! I don't care what anyone says I got dibs on you!"

"We'll see...hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being so, cool about all of this."

"I didn't do anything-"

"Which is more helpful than doing something" I say cutting him off. "So...thanks."

"Sure?" He laughs as Kurt and Sam come out.

I'm thankful when Kurt decides to let Sam have the front seat and he joins me in the back. The drive to McKinley seems really short, maybe it's because I'm getting a small sense of direction. The four of us are getting out of the car making our way to the main entrance of the school when Sam tugs on the locked doors. Finn whips out a phone and begins texting a number before returning the phone to his pocket.

"Someone is coming around to open the door" he explains to us and the four of us nod.

I'm beginning to rub my hands together to keep the warmth within. "So...what's on your set list?"

"We usually play whatever comes to mind first; whichever one of us starts singing" Sam explains.

"Finn, I need your car keys, Blaine is stranded not to far from here."

Finn tosses him the keys and Kurt catches them easily before jogging back to the jeep.

"We should get all of our rocker out before he comes back with Rachel their show tunes" Finn says as a figure is coming down the hallway. It's Artie.

"Jen?" he asks in disbelief. "I thought you were leaving today."

"Yeah" I smile. "So did I" I drift off finding a new point to look at.

"She couldn't keep away from me" I hear a deep voice from behind. I turn around and see Noah totally smirking at me, like he's checking me out.

"Morning" I say trying not to smile.

"A very lucky one" he smiles and I feel my insides stir around a little. "What's up guys? Ready to Jam?"

"Cheyeah man!" Finn says excited. "Who else is coming?"

"I don't know" Puckerman shrugs walking past me.

I can smell his cologne and it's wonderful; I think I even close my eyes trying to make the scent last a little longer. When I open them, Sam is staring at me in disbelief. I shrug my shoulders and laugh walking ahead of him into the school. We're all walking towards the auditorium and when we get there I'm making my way to sit in an aisle seat, third row from the stage.

"You're not jamming with us?" Artie says rolling up beside me.

"You've already got Sam and Noah on guitar, Finn's got drums and you're taking lead vocals."

"So do a duet with me?"

"Why?" I smile. "You need someone in the audience."

"One song...please?" He begs. "After you step up there I promise you, you're not gonna wanna come down. Just try it"

He's rolling up the ramp to the stage and I'm taking off my jacket and hat smoothing out my hair walking up to the stage.

"What do we even sing?" I ask taking a microphone.

Sam answers playing the beginning chords to The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls and Finn is drumming away on the drum set. Puck is adding in some riffs and Artie begins, because I can't.

_**Paper bags and plastic hearts,**_

_**Al**__**l are belonging to shopping carts...Goodbye...But we've got one more night!** _

_**Let's get drunk and drive around and make beats with an empty town...we can make it right**_

_Sam and I are sitting on the back of his car our feet dangling off of the trunk, in an empty mall parking lot. The parking lot lights are illuminating the area and the vacant spots are abundant; it's one of the best places to watch fireworks in the nearby towns. We're just listening to music as they begin to go off. _

_"Come on!" I grin. "You'll totally feel better"_

_"I'll feel like an idiot" he grumbles before smiling. _

_"Who cares? It's only me, no one else is around" I say looking from side to side pretending to look for people. "You need to loosen up."_

_"I'm not singing" he laughs. _

_I begin singing the chorus completely off key, picking random pitches that don't fit anywhere in the song. I sound horrible and in pain especially in between our constant fits of laughter. _

_"Will you stop?!" Sam laughs. "You sound awful!"_

_"So...it made you smile" I grin. "At least shout it out! I'll do it with you."_

_After a second or two, Sam jumps in right in time with the music. "THROW IT AWAY!" he shouts. _

_"FORGET YESTERDAY!" I answer. _

_"WE'LL MAKE THE GREAT ESCAPE!" He shouts louder than me._

_"WON'T HEAR A WORD THEY SAY!"_

_"THEY DON'T KNOW US ANYWAY!"_

_"WATCH IT BURN!"_

_"LET IT DIE!"_

_"CAUSE WE'RE FINALLY FREEEEEEEE"_

_"TONIGHT!"_

_We're both still smiling as the song continues without us. I'm looking at Sam and he's giving me a loving stare with his emerald-green eyes. The gaze is so intense I have to look away in order to breathe normally; I lay back on the car and look up at the sky which is continuing to burst with distant fireworks. _

_"Thanks" he says quiet. "You're right...I do feel better."_

_"I'm glad" I answer trying to keep a smile. It's one of the most difficult things ever, especially when I'm with Sam. He just makes me feel so...lit up! Like I swear I feel like I'm starting to look creepy from all my happiness but...I can't help it! Sam is just so positively charged I can't stop myself from being drawn to him. _

_"And you're right about my test too...I'll just do really well on the next one. I'll study extra hard so I won't freeze up" he nods determined._

_"Exactly...it's just repetition. You gotta just go over it and over it and over it and-"_

_His lips are on my silencing my thought. Every time Sam kisses me, it feels just as good as the first. Warm, soft and passionate. He never rushes and I find that the sweetest thing about him. His touch is relaxed and slow; even though I know from his kiss that he's eager to go further the respect he has for me outweighs any desire he might have..._

_**Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape!**_

_**Won't hear a word they say! They don't know us anyway**_

**_Watch it burn! Let it die! Cause we are finally free...tonight!_**

My harmony carries in bittersweet on top of Artie's soulful tone. He lets me take the bridge.

**_All the wasted time, the hours that we left behind the answers that we'll never find, it don't mean a thing tonight!_**

Noah and Sam are doing an amazing duet on the guitar and Finn is practically loosing himself on the drums.

_**Throw it away! Forget yesterday! We'll make the great escape!**_

_**Won't hear a word they say...they don't know us anyway!**_

Artie and I are singing the ending together to each other, and his voice is what brings me back from the memory. It's not my best but I get through it none the less. The look Sam is giving me is easy to read; its saying "If you won't talk to me, I'll make you listen". My only question is what am I supposed to get out of it? Why remind me of it? It doesn't make sense?!

"I've got another song" I say confident.

"Alright, we'll follow if we know it" Finn says from the back. I look directly to Sam who's waiting for my answer.

_**Wait, I'm wrong...I should've done better than this. **_

_**Please I'll be strong, I'm finding it hard to resist...**_

_**So show me what I'm looking for...**_

Right on cue the guys are joining me and we're singing and playing Carolina Liar's Show Me What I'm Looking For.

_**Save me I'm lost... Oh Lord I've been waiting for you **_

_**I'll pay any cost... Save me from being confused... Show me what I'm looking for!**_

_**Show me what I'm looking for...Oh Lord... **_

Noah surprises me by taking the next verse, and I'm looking at him with this gigantic smile.

_**Don't let go...I've wanted this far too long, **_

_**Mistakes become regrets ive learned to love abuse, **_

_**Please show me what I'm looking for... **_

He sounds amazing; a total rocker's voice with that distinct dark edge that sounds like he's been through some changes. I'm practically swooning on stage as he steps around Sam to sing to me. He's singing the chorus and I'm adding to it with some vocal runs and a few higher pitches.

_**Save me I'm lost... Oh Lord I've been waiting for you **_

_**I'll pay any cost... Save me from being confused... Show me what I'm looking for,**_

_**Show me what I'm looking for...Oh Lord... **_

Noah took the guitar solo and when we get to the acapella section Artie adds in another harmony making it a beautiful chord. I'm grinning so much at the music we're making, we sound so good. And on the final strums everyone is feeling the song in a different way. I'm looking at Sam, almost like it's a challenge. Hopefully he got his answer; I thought my song choice was pretty clear.

"Dammit girl!" Artie says shaking his head. "Why aren't you at McKinley?"

"Seriously" Noah adds. "We could win nationals with her."

"Excuse me Noah Puckerman, we're going to win nationals regardless" Rachel walks in with Blaine, Kurt and Tina.

"True dat" Artie says waving a hand in the air. "But it'd be a little easier if Jen joined our team."

"Keep talking like that, and my head won't be able to get through the door" I laugh. "And with that...I am done" I say taking a small bow before hopping off the stage.

"Don't stop singing on my account" Rachel says sweetly walking up the steps to the stage. "Honestly Jennifer, there is no need for you to feel intimidated by me."

Blaine looks at me apologetically, making me smile as we both mouth, "She means it in the nicest way possible."

Both he and Tina sit next to me in the third row as Rachel is talking with the guys on possible song choices.

"Why don't we just do a crowd favorite?" Finn suggests from the back of the drum set. "Bring Me To Life?"

"Evanescence?" I say a little excited from my seat and Finn nods. "Rachel, your voice would be killer in the opening!"

"Well...I guess I could, if it's to please a fan" she answers sweeping her hair behind her. "Okay lets do it! Tina I think I'll need your upper register for this one. And Sam? The male vocals? Okay people! Let's move!"

"Great choice guys" Tina grumbles going to the stage. "Now she's got me singing in the rafters."

Blaine and I laugh as she get's on stage. Rachel doesn't even wait for the others before she starts singing. Her tone is clear and resonant echoing in the auditorium, giving an almost eerie feeling.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb**_

_**Without a soul, spirit sleeping somewhere cold...until you find it there and lead it back home**_

"Wake me up!" Sam shouts.

_**Wake me up inside**_

"I can't wake up!"

_**Wake me up inside**_

"Save Me" Sam sings.

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

"Wake me up!"

_**Bid my blood to run**_

"I can't wake up!"

_**Before I come undone**_

"Save Me" Sam sings louder holding the note a little longer.

**_Save me from the nothing I've become._**

Sam's voice is nothing less than gorgeous. Even with Rachel singing most of the song with him only adding in a few words or a sentence, his part is what makes this song really shine. His "Save Me's" are just so honestly painful. Like I can feel the struggle behind the song's cry for help, I swear I'm almost on the verge of tears. Thinking about the kind of pain he must have gone through in order to sing like that? It's the same with the bridge "I've been living a lie", instead of shouting it like in the original song he's singing it slowly fitting it in with Rachel's forward tempo. This is the most vulnerable I've ever seen him, and while part of me likes it the other part just wants to find some way to help.

* * *

_**A/N: okay so i'm writing and this is only part one of the day but i needed to update this, so here you go :) thanks for reading...much love...pce!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Making Plans

**_~Chapter 13_**

**_Is it you I want or just the notion of...A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_**

**_Safe to say from here, you're getting closer now..._**

**_We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be_**

Blaine and Kurt are doing a cover of Breaking Benjamin's Rain as I find myself sitting next to Noah who's making it very obvious that he's looking at me. I purse my lips taking a quick glance up at him; his eyes are waiting for mine and I feel this instant woosh in my stomach. I hide a small and focus my attention back to Blain and Kurt who are just about done.

**_Rain. Rain go away. Come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun. _**

**_Rain. Rain go away. Come again another day, all the world is waiting for the sun. _**

**_All the world is waiting for the sun...all the world is waiting for the sun_**

We are cheering as they end the song. And I find myself volunteering to sing the next one; Starlight by Muse.

**_Far away, this ship is taking me far away. Far away from the memories, of the people who care if i live or die._**

**_Starlight...I will be chasing this starlight until the end of my life...I don't know if it's worth it any more!_**

Sam starts singing the part of the song he knows means the most to me.

**_Hold you in my arms, i just wanted to hold you in my arms. _**

**_My life you electrify my life, lets conspire to ignite all the souls that will die just to feel alive._**

I take back the song singing it a little more angrier than usual.

**_I'll never let you go if you promise not to fade away, never fade away..._**

**_Our hopes and expectations, black holes and revelations..._**

**_Our hopes and expectations...black holes and revelations _**

I am pissed. Pissed doesn't even begin to explain how upset I am. What the fuck is he doing?! I guess I could trick myself into believing that he just likes the song and is just singing along for the hell of it...but from the way things are between us; not to mention the pleading stare-down he's giving me right now, I highly doubt it. This is just bullshit and as soon as this song is over I'm gonna tell him. My solo has transformed into this hard core rock and roll duet that has both Sam and I singing to our max. I forcibly take the highest "Hold You In My Arms" bit and I'm practically belting it as he looks at me totally surprised at the raw power. We end it both breathing heavily as everyone else is staring at us awkwardly.

"Uh...let's take a break huh?" Finn says breaking the silence.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Finn" Rachel says brightly. "Sam and Jen, do you two want to take a minute to..uh..talk?"

Sam and I say nothing but he's following me off of the stage using one of the auditorium exits. As soon as we're far enough away from the theatre and I turn on him.

"Sam Evans, what the hell is your problem?!"

"Me?!"

"Yes! You!" I shout. "You're making things difficult! And I have no idea what you want from me?"

"What I want is for you to stop making goo goo eyes at Puckerman every chance you get" he says just as upset.

"Sam! FORGET PUCKERMAN!"

"What do you expect me to say? That I'm jealous? You already know that I am!" He yells.

"So what do you expect me to do about it! You obviously don't plan on getting back together" I say folding my arms. "I'm not just going to tiptoe around just because it makes you feel comfortable."

He breathes in slow trying to calm himself and the rising shouting match.

"I don't understand you" I say looking at him expecting him to reply. He doesn't. "Why would you bring up a song that-"

"Reminds you of us?" Sam says quiet. "Jen, It's the only way I knew how to fight."

"Sam you lost that right when you came back to Lima" I say tearing up. "Sam you can't fight for my heart, when you're trying to win someone elses."

"I can't help it, you're incredible-"

"Stop it!" I say. "You can't say stuff like that! You're with Mercedes."

"No, I'm not. She said I should try and figure my feelings out."

I swear I wanted to punch him in the face for giving me that small ray of hope.

"Is that what this is about?" I almost laugh. "Youre having doubts about your feelings for Mercedes?"

He's looking at me with that same intensity, but understanding his point of view I calm down a little.

"Remember how last night I told you how I practically choke on butterflies when I see you two together?" I ask and he nods almost with a smile. "Its because when you two look at each other, its like you seclude yourselves to share a moment. In a sea of people, your hearts can find each other no matter the distance or length of time."

"So Nicholas Sparks, when's your next novel coming out" he teases.

"My point is you want her, not me! So stop rubbing my face in it before I kill you!" I laugh wrapping my hands around his throat before hugging him.

He holds me tightly resting his head on top of mine. "I'm sorry okay?"

"And just for the record...I do like Noah; he's a good distraction."

Sam pulls back to look at my face; he's frowning. "And there's nothing I can do to change that?"

"Sorry bro...it's inevitable" Noah says walking up behind Sam.

I realease my hold from around Sam's torso and step back. "What's up?"

Noah shrugs indifferent. "We're all trying to decide what to do later tonight?"

"Then we should probably go back...right?" I answer leaving both Noah and Sam in the hallway. Just before I can completely get out of earshot I hear Noah hit Sam.

"Dumbass" he laughs.

When I get back to the auditorium Tina is the first one to meet me at the door.

"Are you alright?" She asks sincerely.

"Yeah! I'm totally fine" I say just a little flustered. "Did you guys figure out what we're doing next?"

"We were gonna go bowling" Artie offers.

"Bowling again?" Rachel whines.

"Oh come on! You know you love it" Finn says coming up behind her giving her a hug.

"I love you, so I go" she giggles into the hold. "Does anyone know what movies are playing"

Everyone just shakes their heads 'no' and she sighs defeated. Eventually Noah and Puck come back from the hallway to join the group.

"How about a change of plans?" Puck smirks waving his cell phone at us. "Britney's parents are out of town."

"Yeah, so?" I say gaining smirks from everyone.

"Oh Jen, you are so new" Kurt chuckles. "Well I think that trumps bowling...don't we all agree?"

I'm looking at Sam who's stuffing his hands into his pockets before giving me a weak smile. I can already tell he wishes we were still going bowling. I feel the exact same way...I'm not dressed to go to a party, I'm still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. I shrink away silently before easing my way over to Sam. He looks to me giving me a knowing smile. After a few more minutes of planning we are splitting up to go back to the cars.

"We can still go see a movie" he says comfortingly. "I think there's a new comedy we can check out-"

"I know your not trying to steal my date for tonight" Noah says loudly coming up behind us. "There is no way you're ditching me to hang out with this kid" he smiles.

"I'm not dressed for a party-"

"I wish you weren't dressed" he smirks as I punch him in the arm in the most unprovocative way. "What?!" he laughs. "I'm just being honest."

I roll my eyes. "Either way, I'm not really the partying type. Besides, I really don't want the Evans family to see me drunk. I still have a drive back with them, and I prefer to keep my untainted image spotless."

"We can do something else! Even if it's just another jam session...c'mon you said it yourself. I'm a good distraction"

"Yeah well..." I say unable to come up with anything else.

"Text me if you change your mind" Puck says walking down the hallway.

Sam and I watch him go and it's not until we're outside heading to Finn's car that Sam finally catches up to Puck's sentence.

"What does he mean, text him?" Sam says.

"You know, if I decide that I want to go, let him know? That sort of thing?"

"How can you let him know if you don't have his number?" Sam questions before turning on me. "That's who you were texting last night!"

"Sam-"

"Why'd you lie and say it was Erica?"

"For this very reason right now!" I almost laugh. "This is getting way too serious...we both need to blow off steam."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Is there a Go Kart place nearby?"

Hopefully this doesn't trigger him to think about the countless summer nights we would go karting just to pass the time. His face immediately brightens at the idea.

"Yeah I think so?"

"Good...let's try and have some fun okay? I've only got a few more hours left in this town."

"Deal...no more drama" he sighs.

"Good..because this town is turning you into a dementor" I tease. "You've just been going around sucking the happiness out of the room."

"Better a dementor than-"

"A what?" I challenge cutting him off.

"A...A..pixie!"

"A pixie!" I laugh.

"Yeah! Cute little buggers who make a mess of everything!" He says giving me a gentle shove.

"Oh yeah? Expecto Patronum!" I say shoving him back.

"Get outta here! Pesky Pixie Pes-"

"You can't even finish saying it" I smile. "Reducto!"

"That's such a wimp ass spell" He grins. "You can't use it anyway because I just used Expelliarmus!"

"Yeah but I'm so diesel I don't need a wand!" I laugh as Finn and Kurt join us at the car.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asks opening the front seat to get in.

"Just having a wizard duel" I smile.

"Like in Harry Potter?"

"No...Lord of the Rings" Sam says sarcastically. "Of course Harry Potter!"

"My bad" Finn laughs. "You know I'm not into all that stuff."

"How can you not be?! It's like our childhood!" I shriek putting on my seatbelt; Kurt, Finn and Sam all start laughing. "What?"

"Now we know where Sam got that phrase from" Kurt turns around to smile. "He's always saying 'It grew up with us' or 'It organizes our life in chronological order."

"Well it did!" I say totally supporting Sam's argument, which technically could've belonged to me.

"So you guys gonna go to Britney's party?" Sam asks the two of them.

"Most likely" Finn sighs. "Rachel thinks we should at least make an appearance even if we don't stay."

"Blaine and I are still on the fence" Kurt says checking messages on his phone. "What about you guys?"

"You guys are great, but I don't want to cramp your entire evening. Besides, it's not really my style."

"What is?" Kurt challenges. "Noah Puckerman?"

Automatically Finn starts making fun of me and begins singing the "Sitting In A Tree" song putting Noah and my name into it.

Sam hits Finn on the back of the head. "No, go karts?"

"Puckerman sounds more fun" Kurt says returning to his phone.

"Obviously you've never gone karting with Sam" I smile. "He's so competitive! He just hates losing-"

"Me?" Sam says smiling back. "You turn into a trash talking queen whenever someone else starts winning. If anyone one is a bigger sore loser it's you!" I automatically punch him in the arm and he's rubbing it trying to ease the pain. "What was that for?"

"You said sore loser" I say raising my eyebrows.

"You two are just too cute for words" Kurt says dramatically. "I'm still team Mercedes though."

"That makes two of us Kurt" I answer. "Which brings me to another thought...is Mercedes going to the party?"

"I...uh...don't know. I'd have to ask her" Kurt stutters.

"If she goes, I think Sam should go too" I say confidently. "What better way to show her how you feel."

"I don't know Jen, besides we made plans-"

"I can find something else to do" I answer. "Maybe I'll go see a movie with Stevie and Stacey. The point is I think you should go to that party; especially if she does."

"I'm not ditching you to hang out with Merce-"

"It's not ditching if I tell you too" I argue. "Please Sam, just go?"

"I think she's right" Finn says pulling into the Hummel/Hudson driveway. "We all just want to see you happy-"

"Exactly!" Kurt pipes in. "And you and Mercedes are just perfect together...this is a really good idea Sam."

"What about you?" Sam says turning to me.

I roll my eyes. "I'll be fine!"

"In fact Blaine and I will keep her company! I've never been karting before and it sounds like a new experience!"

"Seriously?! You'd go with me?" I say excited. "This is awesome! So it's settled! You're going to that party!"

As Finn shuts off the car, Sam looks at us like we've just lost our minds. And at this point? He's probably right.

* * *

_**A/N: still writing :) expect an update soon...thank you to those who give reviews they are much appreciated. much love...pce!**_


	12. Chapter 12 The Party & Karting

_**~Chapter **_

_**Sam's POV**_

This party is loud. Finn, Rachel and I arrive at Britney's house already seeing a sea of McKinley and Carmel High students covering her front lawn. As we make our way up the path we see a group of jocks carrying Jacob Ben Israel out of the house, setting him on the ground just in time for him to puke right in front of us. We step over him like it's nothing and continue into the house. Britney's house is huge with rooms upon rooms as soon as you enter.

"Hey!" Tina shouts waving enthusiastically while coming over to us; she's cutting her way through the crowd. "You guys made it!"

"Of course!" Rachel shouts over the music giving her a hug. "Where's Mike?"

"Over here!" He yells sticking a hand in the air so he can be seen. Tina grabs it trying to pull him over to where we are. "This party is crazy right?!"

"It's not crazy until someone breaks a window" Finn jokes.

Just then a dinning room chair goes whizzing by us and smashes into the house's front window. Right on cue the guy who threw it is being congratulated by his teammates as the rest of us look at him awestruck.

"Okay, now this shit is crazy" Finn laughs even harder as Santanna pops out of nowhere to go all 'Lima Heights Adjacent'.

"Yah! Pendejo! Tu tienes un problema grave y que el problema soy yo!"

"Stop speaking Spanish, Alanna" this guy who apparently is drunk off his ass is starting to do Honey Boo Boo impressions. "You better red-neckonize."

"What you need to recognize, is the amount of pain I'm going to inflict on you if you don't start piecing that window back together" Santanna threatened.

"But! But!" He starts stuttering.

"Chill out chika" Another player from the football team says entering the conversation. "It's a party! You have to break at least one window! The party will be cursed if it doesn't happen-"

"Your bullshit is irrelevant to this conversation, unless it's going to magically summon a team of pixies that can fix this...so... I suggest you stop talking. And you!" She says turning back to the first jock. "Every single shard better be placed back into that window, otherwise I will find it and shove it in your ass. ¿Claro?"

The entire group is walking outside of the house and over to the broken window; I almost laugh because I'm pretty sure that the guy who broke it just started crying.

"Nicely done Satan" I smile. "Nicely done."

"What's up?" She asks exhausted leaning in for a side hug.

"Rough night?" I say giving her a squeeze.

"You have no idea" She says releasing me to go hug Tina and Mike. "Everyone has gone muy loca tonight. If it wasn't for the fact that Brit is having such a good time, I'd have this party busted."

The entire group looks over to the kitchen where Britney is standing on a table dancing in her underwear.

"You see? This is why I have to be the bouncer" she almost laughs. "It's good to see you guys though."

"Thanks for having us" Rachel smiles.

"Well you guys help yourself, and if you see someone about to vandalize, can you help me reign it in?" Santanna asks before seeing someone about to break something else. "HEY! PUT THAT DOWN! NO DON'T THROW IT!"

"She's got her hands full" Mike says as we watch her totally attack someone else.

"So, where's Jen?" Tina asks.

"She decided not to come" Finn answers. "Something about not finding anything to wear."

"I could've helped with that!" Tina shrieks. "I was really hoping that she was gonna be here. We've sort of become fast friends."

Usher's 'Yeah' begins blasting throughout the house and Tina and Mike disappear back into the dancing crowd. Finn and Rachel split up heading towards the kitchen and I'm still standing in the hallway of the house getting ditched by everyone else. I ruffle my hair around a bit before I remember why I'm here...Mercedes. I begin making my way through the house trying to find her but running into Quinn instead.

"Sam" she smiles. "You made it."

"Yeah I did" I answer. "Have you seen Merce?" Instead of answering she just lets out a huge sigh. "Where is she Quinn?"

"She's here with Shane" she says apologetically.

Immediately my whole attitude changes...I'm scanning the crowd looking for them until I see them dancing together in a corner of the crowded rooms. Shane's hands are hugging her tightly as they're rocking slowly and sensually to the beat of Trey Songz 'Say Ah'. Quinn grabs my face forcing me to look at her.

"Stop, she's with him" she says trying to remove the frown from my face; its no use.

"He's totally wrong for her though! I mean come on Quinn; he's-"

"Her choice" Quinn answers. "And if you love her you'll respect that. Take a lesson from your friend."

I watch her disappear while I'm staring at Shane and Mercedes thinking of a plan as to how to get her alone.

* * *

**Jen's POV**

"So is this a stick shift or automatic?" Kurt says placing the helmut on his head.

"Uh...it's more of a 'GO' and 'STOP'" I laugh. "You just steer okay?" Kurt's giving me a look judging whether or not this is safe and I smile even bigger. "

The Karting Arena is I think, the coolest place I've ever seen. It's totally me; the owner was obviously stuck in the 80's. Posters of Cheap Trick, David Bowie, Kiss, Madonna, Pat Benatar, Joan Jett and more are plastered around the entire area. This place is unlike anything I've ever seen; instead of the usual plain circle arena, it's in the shape of a complicated figure eight. The lighting is dimmed but the floor is lit up like a constant strobe light so the drivers can see. The music fits right in with the theme, only playing songs from that era and the song currently blasting now is Van Halen's cover of Pretty Woman.

"Oh! A song I know!" Kurt says excitedly.

Blain and I shake our heads before getting in our cars. We drive to the starting line and I'm totally getting into my racer mood. You're All I've Got Tonight by The Cars is playing as the traffic light is transitioning from red to green. Blaine and I gun it leaving Kurt behind hearing him only shout "HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING!" I have this bright smile on my face as I feel at home doing something familiar. This weekend has just been stressful and it feels really good to blow off some steam. I'm turning a corner and Blaine is about to pass me when I feel my foot step even harder on the pedal. I zoom even farther ahead completing the lap. By the time Blaine and I are making our third round Kurt finally figures out how to move and when he gets it he's whizzing by the both of us. I never want to leave this place; Journey's Stone In Love is playing and I can't help thinking this is how life is supposed to be. Just the good feeling of music and a constant drone of driving in a circle. I swear they're going to have to pry me from this car I don't want to go anywhere else. We're doing the final lap and I feel myself becoming sad, I reduce my speed to try and prevent it from coming to an end. When we pull in and I'm getting out still smiling, Kurt is the one on a complete rush.

"Oh my gosh! That was so much fun! Like the wind in your face and the music! And the music blasting and the twisting and turning of the course!" He says excitiedly. "Blaine Anderson, we're coming back here for our next date, okay? WHAT A RUSH!"

"We were only going 30mph" Blaine laughs lovingly. "But I'm glad you had fun. Good choice Jen, this was a good idea."

I smile returning the helmut back to the man behind the counter. "I may come back for another round."

"Another one!" Kurt says happily. "Absolutely!"

"Can we get food first?" Blaine asks hungrily and Kurt and I nod totally ready to get back out there.

We go to the concession stand and get a few burgers and fries before sitting at one of those plastic booths you usually find in bowling alleys.

"Thanks for hanging out with me...you guys probably had other plans" I say nibbling on a fry.

"Just our date night, but this was totally cool" Kurt says happily as I feel even more like a third wheel.

"What he means to say, is we were just going to hangout and we're happy you could come" Blaine smiles.

"That's nice and all, but I don't want to ruin your date" I almost laugh.

"What do you want us to do?" Blaine laughs too.

I shrug my shoulders before scanning the small clusters of people. "Help me find a guy, and I'll do the rest" I joke taking a sip of my drink.

"Found him!" Kurt smirks. "Hey Puck!"

My eyes bug out as I almost choke myself to death with a soda. You've got to be kidding me. It takes everything I have not to start hyperventilating; I'm already squirming to much. Puck slides into the seat next to me before stealing one of my fries.

"Thanks" he smiles raising his eyebrows.

I feel my stomach woosh. Why is he so beautiful? "What are you doing here?"

"Well when you weren't at the party, I had no reason to be. So here I am."

"Aww" Kurt says sweetly as I'm giving him a look that says 'Don't encourage this'.

"How did you know we were here?" Blaine asks.

"I asked Finn" Puck says stealing another fry. "That party was dying down anyway."

"Really?" Kurt asks. "What happened?"

Puck shrugs his shoulders as I'm pushing the rest of my fries towards him. "I don't know, I didn't stay long."

"How long?" Blaine asks.

"Long enough to not see Jen" he smiles. "Aren't you hungry? You've only eaten two bites."

I pick up my burger and bite off a chunk. "Now it's three."

He shakes his head continuing to eat. "What'd you get? I feel bad for eating your food."

I tell him what I had and he goes to the concession area to get the same thing. In the few minutes he's gone, Kurt and I are practically gushing.

"He's so totally into you!" Kurt squeals. "This is great and I totally approve!"

I roll my eyes. "He's just being nice...although if there was more to it I totally wouldn't mind."

The song changes to "Summer of '69" by Bryan Adams and Puck comes back with more food.

"Here we stand, worlds apart hearts broken in two, two, two!" He sings. "This is such a great song."

I say as Puck begins putting more food in front of me. "I can't eat all of this."

"Well half is for me" he says eating some more. "So did you guys do the track yet?"

"Yeah we went out, but we're gonna go again right Blaine?"

"Wh-What?" He says looking to Kurt who's giving him a look. "Oh yeah, we'll be back."

They slide out of the booth leaving Puck and I alone. We continue to eat in silence for a minute or two until the final chorus starts and we're both singing it at the exact same time.

**_SOME DAY LOVE WILL FIND YOU! BREAK THOSE CHAINS THAT BIND YOU!_**

We both look surprised at each other before laughing. The song changes to "Dream On" by Aerosmith and we are both melting into the beginning chords.

Everytime that I look in the mirror" Puck sings to me smiling with plenty of soul.

I let out a squeal and he stops. "Your voice is so good!"

"Thanks" he grins eating another fry. "Too bad they didn't have karaoke here, I'd ask you to sing with me."

I roll my eyes continuing to eat. "What is it with everyone here singing?"

"Singing has a way of bringing people closer together" he says inching to me.

"Like you have any problems in that department" I say raising my eyebrows; he ducks his head and smiles.

"I don't do to bad."

"I'll say, I've known you for two days and we're already sharing food" I joke.

"I'd like to share a whole lot more" he leans even more and I feel myself losing the will to say no.

He's tilting his head and I'm not moving as he comes even closer to kiss me. I take in a quick breath, our lips are almost touching-

"Jen!" Blaine shouts. "Oops...my bad guys."

I jump slightly pushing against Puck and he moves away. "No it's fine."

"Like hell it is" Puck grumbles. "Every single time."

"We're getting ready to do our final lap. Coming?"

"Yeah!" I say sliding out of the booth.

"Hey Jen...let's make it interesting."

"O...kay" I answer slow. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I'll race you, but if I win you have to kiss me" he smirks.

"I don't need a race to kiss you" I answer grabbing both sides of his face leaning in towards him. He pouts his lips a little waiting for the anticipation. "I'll do it when I want to" I whisper in his ear letting him go, walking towards the arena.

When he realizes that I haven't kissed him, he yells "Tease!"

The four of us go a few more rounds on the track before we head out to the cars. I'm heading over to Kurt's truck with Blaine when I feel Puckerman grab my hand.

"You should let me take you back" he says with a wicked smile.

"Would I actually make it back?" I laugh.

"That's all up to you now isn't it" he grins even bigger. "But since we are crashing their date, we should give them some privacy."

I look over to see Kurt and Blaine holding hands standing extremely close whispering and laughing back and forth.

"You promise you'll take me back?"

"Scouts honor" he says crossing his heart.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?"

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry I ended this sort of weird but I needed to update...idk what to make of it but yeah lol my Noah Puckerman feels are still frolicking :) thanks for reading_**


	13. Feels Are Rising

**_~Chapter _**

"You know" I gasp in between breaths. "I've never...ever...ever..." It's difficult to concentrate with Noah Puckerman's lips kissing and sucking on my neck. "Done, something like this!"

He cuts me off in a lustful kiss that causes him to groan. I swear I'm sinking even further into my inhibitions; and the sexiest grunt I've ever heard in my life is not helping me stop. Noah's kissing style is so different from anything I've ever experienced...especially compared to Sam. I loved Sam's respect for me; it intensified our passion, the fact that there was a line that he wouldn't cross no matter how badly he wanted too. It was careful and sweet and nice...but this? This was...dangerous! Exhilarating! I had no idea how far I was going to let him take me...I think that's why I found it so exciting! How far was I going to go. His hands weren't all over me, his touch wasn't inappropriate. He kept his hands respectful; just grabbing my jacket to pull me closer or cupping my face closer to his. It's like he was respecting a different part of me...the part of me that found it extremely pleasurable. The part of me that wanted him to keep going.

"But seriously! I don't" I laugh as he pulls back, I see a different face with the biggest lopsided grin. "SAM?!"

"What?" He says backing away from me in an instant. His face morphs back into Noah.

"Nothing?" I say reaching up to kiss him again but he backs away even more.

"You called me Sam"

"I thought I saw him-" I begin pointing at the window but the look he's giving me makes it impossible to deny anything.

"If you feel that strongly-"

"I don't" I say strongly. "I'm over it.

He pulls down on my chin with his thumb. "It's getting late, I should take you back."

I let out a frustrated and upset groan and he smiles even bigger starting the engine to his car. The glass is all fogged up, we must have been making out for a good hour or so. I sit agitated the entire ride back to Finn and Kurt's house. He surprises me by laughing at the next stoplight.

"The one time I'm a gentleman, it bites me in the ass."

"I don't want a gentleman" I grumble before pleading. "I want to make-out with your face."

He laughs even harder reaching over to stroke my cheek. "I do too, believe me. But you called me Sam!"

I pout even more unable to deny it.

"Of course that's going to mess with my...ego" he says slowly insinuating something else. "What do you expect me to do?"

I grumble something and fold my eyes silently cursing myself for calling him another name. He stops his car in front of the Hudson/Hummel house shutting off the engine. He looks over to me and laughs as I'm clearly pouting refusing to get out of the car.

"Geez" he says with a laugh. "If I'm this good at kissing, no wonder the ladies can't get enough."

I wrinkle my nose to keep from smiling. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Can't help it when you beg for my...services" he says smirking.

"Like I'd let you get that far" I scoff.

"I don't know" he says slowly. "I think I had you going there for a minute or two."

"Sorry to break it to you, but it's like I said earlier" I say confidently. "You're a good distraction."

"That's it?" He says coming closer, like he's going to kiss me. I lean away knowing that he's a tease; and because I know it he gives me a wide grin. "Clever girl."

"Tease" I say rolling my eyes putting on my coat. I get out of the car walking around the front to get to the house.

"So what now?" I hear him shout from his car.

"What indeed?" I yell back continuing to walk to the house.

"Wait up!" He says and I hear him open and then close his car door. I turn around and brush my hair out of my face. "So that's it? We have this steamy make-out session and then you just skip outta town?"

I shrug with a laugh.

"That's a pretty good move" Puck says shrugging like its nothing. "You got a name for it?"

"Sam Evans" I smirk.

"Aww, that's cold" Puck laughs walking me to the door. "But seriously, can we talk or text?"

"Why? It's not like I'll be coming back to see Sam-"

"Well, maybe you'll come back to see me" he says with a perfect smile; I'm practically spazzing out over his deep dimples. "Think about it."

He turns on his heels and walks back to his car and nods while I'm waving goodbye like a lovesick idiot. I can't help it...I'm on a rush! I have never made out with a complete stranger in my life! It puts me on an adrenaline high and I swear right now I feel empowered. Spontaneity is coursing through my veins and when I walk into the house and see Sam all of that drains away.

"Nice night?"

My rush is slipping away, but I find myself clutching the carefree feeling of the night trying to keep it alive.

"It was great!" I say loudly and then remember how everyone is probably sleeping. "What about you?" I whisper.

He chuckles and ruffles his hair around. "My night, didn't go exactly like I thought."

"Oh no" I say worried. "What happened?"

He lets out a sigh walking to the fridge opening up the freezer. "So I'm at the party right?"

"Yeah?"

"And I see her there-"

"Yeah..."

"With Shane" Sam says pulling out a box of ice cream. "And they're dancing and having a great time, trapped in their own little world of happiness."

My face falls a little as Sam continues with his story. "Well you broke them up right?"

He squints his eyes before becoming animated. "See, I started too! But Quinn stopped me."

"Quinn?" I say scrunching up my face. "Sam, you can't go back to Quinn! I sent you there to go for Mercedes."

He chuckles again taking out two spoons and gives one to me before dishing out some ice cream in a bowl.

"What's so funny?"

"You" he smiles.

"Forget me! What happened? We're you able to talk to Mercedes?"

He dips his spoon into the ice cream and eats shaking his head no. I let out a frustrated groan and he chuckles even more sitting on the couch. I take my spoon and sit next to him.

"Gimme that bowl" I say tugging it away from him. "You don't deserve ice-cream."

He laughs tugging it back. "I didn't really have a chance to try! Quinn's a good cock-blocker"

"Had I known that you needed a wingman I would've gone to the party" I say getting a spoonful of his ice cream. "So now what are you going to do?"

His body language has changed. He's staring at me with an angry intensity and I can't for the life of me understand how this lighthearted mood has changed so quickly.

"Can you just stop?"

My facial expression changes too, I'm so confused.

"Are you ever going to stop lying?"

"Sam what are you talking about?"

"Can you for once stop acting so saint-like and tell me how you really feel?"

I am totally confused. "Saint-like?"

"This whole I-Want-You-To-Be-Happy-No-Matter-How-Much-It-Hurts routine is getting pretty old" he snaps.

"It's not a routine. I really want you happy-"

"Bullshit!" He says eating more ice cream. "Just admit that you're loving the fact that I'm having so many problems with Mercedes...I should've never listened to you" he says finishing the last bite. "I should've never gone to that party."

"Believe it or not Sam I thought by you going to that party it would've helped you out!" I hiss at him. "And you're unbelievable for thinking that I don't care about your happiness...your my friend-"

"Stop" he says getting up from the couch walking back into the kitchen. "I'm sick of the lies and the pretending-"

"What are you talking about?" I say my voice getting a little loud.

"You hate me! You hate me for leaving! Just be honest and admit it!"

"I-I don't hate you" I say quiet but I'm not sure if he can hear me.

"And who could blame you? When we first started you asked me point blank if I could get over Mercedes...If you don't hate me you've got a funny way of showing it-"

"What does that even mean?!" I shriek. "You're not making any sense!"

"You know by acting all 'Understanding'" he uses finger quotes. "That it makes me feel even more guilty. You do it on purpose, and I'm a fool to think that you ever really cared about me."

Rage and spontaneity are mixing in my blood and I have no control over what happens next. I get up from the couch and march to him turning him around before I punch him square in the jaw. His head rolls around to face me and he looks completely stunned.

"You want the truth?" I say punching him again, this time in the stomach. "You're right! I do hate you! I hate you because I can't stop thinking about you! Or the fact that everyday I wonder how your day went, or if you've done your homework or if for one tiny microscopic second do you even remember me! And I hate it! I hate that I can't get over you Sam Evans! You make me sick with your perfect face and perfect hair and your massive shoulders that are perfect for holding me when I feel like crap. I hate the fact that none of this even matters because you're in love with an amazing and beautiful girl, and that after all of this I'll still be going home tomorrow while you and her ride off into the sunset forgetting me! Like I don't exist! Like I never mattered! Like all of the time we spent together was just a place holder! And then on top of that, you ask me to stay friends with you? The worst kind of torture, because it's just a constant reminder on how I can't have you! And even though I want too, I'd rather be miserable getting over you so you can be happy, because I care about you that much! You've been through so much Sam, I can't stand the thought of you hurting...so when I try and help you out, you throw it back in my face? Like I hate you? You're the one who hates me Sam Evans!"

I screech the last part scarring the both of us before my tears really start. He tries to come closer to me, like to hug me but I back away. I grab my coat and cell phone and leave the house, walking down the street constantly crying. I think this is my first time actually crying over Sam; most of the time I'm either trying to forget him or I'm upset with him. My phone rings and I see that it's Sam but I ignore the call. I'm walking around Lima and the streets are empty and covered with a thin layer of snow. I have no idea where I am heading and it isn't until I see a familiar outline getting out of a car and I begin running to it.

"Mercedes?"

The figure stops and turns around when she hears me call her name.

"Jen?" She says confused and I nod. "What are you doing here? It's so late."

"Baby? Who you talking too?" A deep teddy bear voice asks.

"Just a friend. Jen, this is my boyfriend Shane. Shane this is Jen." Mercedes smiles introducing us.

My eyebrows raise silently asking "THIS IS THE GUY YOU LEAVING SAM FOR?" as I feel him check me out.

"Ayo ma, what's good?" He smirks and I feel my skin crawl.

He's one of those large teddy bear types...like if Biggie Smalls and Build-A-Bear were to have a baby it'd be this guy right here. He's got this thin caterpillar mustache crawling over his top lip and these dark twinkling eyes that are just undressing me.

"What's good" I reply turning back to Mercedes. "Look I know it's late, but I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Yeah sure" she smiles. "Call me later?" She asks bending down to Shane's car window.

"Maybe? You know how it goes...gotta catch me when you can catch me!" He smiles rolling up the window reversing out of her driveway.

As I'm watching him leave I can't help but look skeptically back at her, back to his car driving out of sight and then back to her...is she serious?

"C'mon girl" she laughs deeply looping an arm into mine. We enter her house and she tells me to remove my jacket doing the same. I follow her into the kitchen. "Hot cocoa? I feel like these conversations are best over something warm."

"What exactly do you think I'm going to say?" I ask sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'm not sure" she smiles filling a kettle with water. "At first I thought you were going to be all Stay-Away-The-Boy-Is-Mine...but after the looks you had on your face when you saw Shane?"

"Yeah! What's up with that?!" I shriek and she laughs. "How do you even explain yourself for being with him?"

"Shane and I make sense" she shrugs with a small smile. "We look good together-"

"You look uncomfortable" I laugh. "Not to mention he reeks of insensitive jock!"

"He has his moments...all guys do" she says sitting at the other end of the table.

"Not Sam" I say confident.

"Sam" she sighs a smile that illuminate's her face...meanwhile I'm choking on a unicorn. "What?" She asks.

"You two clearly should be together" I say wistfully. "I've never seen anyone smile like that when talking about someone."

"Try looking in the mirror" she teases. "You light up when someone says his name too."

"We're not talking about me" I say, while internally kicking my Sam Evans feels into a corner. "He's not crying over me, nor is he trying to win me back. He doesn't love me, he's crazy about you!"

She laughs quietly and I continue.

"Besides, no matter how much you may like someone; it can't outweigh the power of love."

She's looking at me questionably and after a beat or two we both bust out in laughter.

"However cheesy that sounds, I'm still right" I say still smiling.

"Just answer me this?" She begins but she doesn't have too...I already know what she's going to ask.

"Why am I doing this?"

"Yeah!" She says excited, hopping up to get the whistling kettle. "I mean not to sound like a bitch, but he left you! Out to dry! Without a second glance!"

I feel like I've just swallowed a rock. She takes out two mugs and begins filling them with cocoa mix.

"I just don't see how you're so calm and supportive! I understand how it feels to get left behind right in the brink of your potential...I was angry and hurt and-"

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" I interrupt but she laughs even bigger. "He moved away with his family-"

"See! Even now! You're still defending him-"

"I can't help it!" I laugh a little. "Sam and I have problems in our friendship...but...you can't compare them to yours."

"How do you figure?" She say pouring the hot water into the mugs.

"Sam didn't have a choice when he left Lima, his family moved away. He chose to leave me...he chose to come back for you."

She sets the mug in front of me. "It still hurts though."

"What hurts is watching him, watch you because you're unhappy with a jerk teddy bear with a mustache that's about to enter metamorphosis before flying off his face."

She laughs even harder. "You're hilarious."

"And you're dumb if you don't get back with Sam" I say blowing on the hot chocolate. "He's really a great guy...good listener...dorky in a cute way...talented...gorgeous...a gentleman? Do I have to continue?" I say exaggerated and she smiles.

"We'll see-"

"No...if I can forgive him for leaving you have no argument" I say with a nod.

She drinks her hot chocolate. "How am I supposed to go about this?"

"Just talk to him...the rest will follow."

* * *

"How am I even supposed to explain what happened?" I groan pacing back and forth into the kitchen.

It's been about 45 minutes since Jen stormed out of the house. She won't return my calls, and I have no idea where I should even look. This is Lima, Ohio; everywhere is closed because it's so late. Think like Jen...Think like Jen...where would she go? I know she feels upset; she left here crying for goodness sake...that felt worse than her punches. But where would she go?

_"Why do you like it out here so much?" I ask as we're laying out on a blanket in the park near our houses. _

_"Because" she smiles turning to me. "Everything out here just seems so __much bigger...it makes my problems seem unimportant...like they don't matter because I'm so small."_

A park...I gotta find a damn park...but which one? I grab my coat checking the one that's closest to the house. It's empty so I check another. I must've spent an hour running around Lima until I get to the park that isn't too far from Breadsticks. She's sitting on the same swing, swinging back and forth singing the song Titanium. The closer I get the louder she becomes...

**_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_**

**_Ghost town and haunted love_**

She get's off the swing still singing.

**_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_**

**_But i'm shouting loud, not saying much._**

She kicks a giant rock and then the ground causing snow to fly up.

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to loose fire away fire away_**

**_Ricochet your aim fire away fire away_**

She gives a dark laugh twirling where she stands.

**_Shoot me down but i won't fall, I am titanium_**

**_Shoot me down but i won't fall, I am titanium_**

"You hear that Evans!"

_**I am titanium...I AM TITANIUM**_

She turns around to see me and legit stumbles back.

She gives me a smirk. "I didn't mean that literally."

"I heard it just the same" I answer and she laughs bitterly. "You ready to go?"

"How is it you always catch my performances?" She says walking past me towards the park's entrance. I shrug unable to answer. "Are you angry?" She says mockingly. "Good, now you see how I've felt for months."

I can't say anything...I asked for this. I asked her to show me how she really felt; to stop pretending like everything was fine and be honest. She's bitter...but I like it better than her 'Sunshine & Rainbows' routine.

"Aww c'mon...the silent treatment's my thing...what you're gonna take that too? My heart wasn't enough?" She laughs as we're walking back. "That's right...you didn't take my heart! I gave it to you...do you think I could have it back now?" She jokes walking lighthearted.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were drunk?"

"I am my friend! On life! Life and Honesty..I don't ever think I'll hide my feelings from you ever again, it's too much of a rush."

I walk silently next to her as she continues.

"Maybe this is all part of the break-up process I've been avoiding...I've gone through everything else."

"You have?" I say just to keep the conversation going...I'd rather her go on like this than explode like she did before. "Have you been at the park all this time?"

"Why?"

"Because it's freezing and I'm surprised that you're not frozen."

"I'm fine" she says rubbing her hands together. "I'll be better when I'm back home."


	14. Chapter 14 Surprise, Surprise

**_~Chapter_**

"I seriously can't believe what I'm hearing" I say completely shocked into the phone. "You want us, to get back together?"

Mercedes gives me a small chuckle.

"Like you're not foolin' me? Like you really want us back together?" I say trying hard not to show her how ecstatic I really am...especially with Jen sleeping on the couch of the Hummel living room. "Can you say it again?" I laugh.

She laughs too. "I want us back together...I love you Sam and I want you back."

"You love me?" I say grinning like a complete idiot.

She answers yes and I legit feel my insides explode and then reform and then explode again.

"You were right Sam, we belong together...and I'm stupid for allowing myself to take so long to admit it."

My head spins with each statement. "I'm definitely going to need you to say that again."

"You were right!" She laughs exaggerated. "We belong together! And I'm stupid-"

"Stubborn" I correct her still smiling. "Stubborn as hell!"

"Fine!" She trills another laugh. "I was stubborn as hell for allowing myself to take so long to admit it...happy?"

She has no idea how happy I am! I feel like I could leap over the Great Wall or swim my way to England. I feel invincible! Why?! BECAUSE MERCEDES JONES IS BACK IN MY LIFE!

"So..." she begins. "What now?"

"Now...we tell Shane."

"Oh no Sam-"

"I don't care what you say, we're facing him together."

"It would be easier if you let me handle it" she says with a sigh.

"I'm not letting you confront him alone. We do it together" I say final.

"Shane's going to be upset, but I don't think he'd do anything-"

"Even so...I lost you before, I'm not going to be careless."

"What does that mean?" She laughs again.

"It means, in some weird way you find him attractive...what if you decide to change your mind?" I laugh but I'm still serious. "You may not come back to me."

She's quiet for a moment, realizing how serious this joke is.

"Sam..." She says comfortingly. "I will always come back to you."

I swear with each confession she tells me, it's like dipping my heart in gasoline and then setting it on fire. It's amazing I'm not spazzing out!

"Good" is all I manage to say.

"Good" she replies in a way that I know she's smiling too. "So...do you think we could talk tomorrow?"

"Absolutely!" I almost shout and she laughs.

"Good, because I'm sleepy" she yawns cutely. "But I wanted to cal you before I went to sleep."

"Just like before?" I say dreamily.

"Just like before" she answers.

* * *

_**Jen's POV**_

Do you know how difficult it is to choke on your Samcedes feels in the middle of the night, when you're trying to pretend to be sleeping? I seriously don't know how I should feel about this! Is it bad that I'm laughing, even though everything inside of me wants to break down and cry? Like how can I be feeling like crap, but totally excited at the same time? It doesn't make sense? I'm totally confused about some of my emotions, but the one that sticks out the most is jealousy. How could I not be? I know firsthand how wonderful Sam can be...so what am I supposed to do now? I'm not evil enough to sabotage them, I encouraged them. Hell it's partially my fault why they're back together...but I had to help...Sam would've been miserable with me. Can I just take time out to point out that love sucks ass right about now? And why does it have to cause insomnia? I swear I've gotten no sleep the entire time I've been in Lima. I'm watching the green digital clock on the television tick away my time left in this town. It's six-o-clock, so hopefully only three more hours. Sam on the other hand is out like a light; after his call with Mercedes and a few happy-dances he curled up in a nearby chair and fell asleep. He's sleeping soundly...peacefully snoring each of his cares away. I can't look at him for too long because he makes me angry...which makes me laugh when I think about it because it's ridiculous.

I think that's what makes me so angry...the fact that I didn't matter and I still want him happy! Why can't I just not care about him? Why do I constantly fall for everything he says...like it's going to change anything? Like I'm finally someone he thinks is important. This sucks!

I look at the clock and it reads** 6:02...**

I give it an eye roll and beat the pillow under my head before lying back to stare into the dark. I begin whispering the lyrics to every single song by The Kooks I can think of...

**6:15**

Maroon 5...

**6:30**

Britney Spears...

**7:03**

Backstreet Boys...

**7:10**

N*SYNC

**7:30**

Missy Elliot

**7:45**

Nicki Minaj

**7:48**

Kurt comes up from the basement in a rush with Blaine following close behind.

"Okay" Kurt quietly giggles pushing him towards the door. "You have to go now!"

"I'm trying too, but you're very persuasive...especially in the morning" Blaine smirks earning a punch from Kurt.

I clear my throat and roll to the side as the two of them look guilty as hell, before I'm busting out in a hushed laughter.

"You scared me half to death!"Kurt hisses angrily towards me.

"Sorry" I say still laughing. "But you have to admit, it was a good one."

"Yeah you sound just like Kurt's dad" Blaine says as Kurt and I are both looking at him confused. Then the three of us are laughing.

"You seriously need to go" Kurt says as Blaine hugs him goodbye before making a mad dash out the front door. Kurt sinks onto the sofa, sitting next to me. "So...how was your..." he raises his eyebrows and tilts his head towards Sam who's snoring loudly. "Night?"

"You didn't hear?" I laugh sarcastically. The whole house must have heard our fight.

"Well, I try not to eavesdrop."

"We were so loud" I say stunned. "How could you not?"

"Honey! Please, spare me the dirty details" Kurt says acting like he's going to cover his ears.

"Details?"

"What happens behind closed doors is-"

"Eww no! Kurt! We didn't"

"Oh!" He says understanding. "Then why were you guys...did you two fight?"

Sam lets out a grizzly snore before turning over continuing to sleep. Kurt and I look at his body before looking back at each other.

"It doesn't matter" I shrug. "He's happy." Kurt's looking at me like he pities me, or sees me in a different light. "Stop it Kurt...I'm fine."

"No" he says unconvinced. "You're a lot of things, but fine isn't one of them."

I roll my eyes beginning to fold the blanket I've been using.

"It's your own fault" he chuckles. "You're too nice...I'm not even supposed to like you."

"But you do?" I smile.

"Yeah, you're chill and trust me that's hard to find in Lima" he says getting up from the couch. "Why couldn't you be a bitch?" He asks stretching walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry to disappoint" I smile even bigger.

* * *

**_Few Months_**_** Later...**_

"THIS IS THE BEST PROM EVER!"

Everyone chants this throughout the gymnasium because we all know it's true. Britney has truly outdone herself with this project...a prom about dinosaurs? Genius! There's this massive T-Rex as the entrance way, like we legit had to walk through it's legs to get into the space. The gym doesn't even look like the gym anymore; it's like this massive prehistoric jungle and it's awesome! Like I totally forgot how much I love dinosaurs!

"This place is incredible" Mike says to Britney as the Glee gang is sitting or standing around a table.

"Thanks" she smiles to him. "I'm just glad you guys all decided to come."

"Me too" Finn says giving Rachel a squeeze that makes her smile reluctantly.

There was this big controversy this week about creating an Anti-Prom; but when it came down to it everyone decided that it was dumb making people choose which one to go to. The group decided to go with the traditional idea; it's how it's supposed to be. Surrounded by friends just having a good time enjoying being young...too bad life can't stay like this always.

"Dance with me?"

Mercedes tugs on my tux jacket. She's looking at me with those perfect doe eyes so I can't even answer, I just get song changes to a cover of Use Somebody by 2cellos...and it's weird that I'm liking it let alone that we can slow dance to it. I can't help myself from singing the next verse low in her ear.

**_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_**

**_Countless lovers under cover of the street_**

**_You know that I could use somebody_**

**_You know that I could use somebody_**

**_Someone like you_**

She holds me tighter as I spin the both of us around our space of the dance floor. I find myself getting caught up in the little things about her, like how amazing she smells. Her light floral scent has me inhaling deeply and I'm praying to God that this feeling never goes away. Things between us just feel right, and effortless and unchanging. Even with her graduating, it's like it doesn't even matter...we have this moment now and I believe with everything that I have that nothing between us will ever change.

"Sammy," she says my name in a way that makes me melt constantly. "Are you thinking about us?"

I breathe out a smile. "When am I ever not?"

"Me too" she says sounding very small. "Tonight has just been...amazing."

I rest my head on top of hers wishing I could keep her there forever.

"Like is it bad I don't want to graduate?" She laughs.

"You want to go to Prom again that badly?" I tease and she pulls back to make a face me.

"I was talking about you" she says with a little attitude. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Well I asked you to flunk English but you said no" I joke again but she hugs me tighter. "Nothing's going to change...we still have the summer-"

"Where have I heard that before?" She asks sarcastically.

This time I pull away and use both of my hands to capture her face. She looks up at me uncertain as I stroke her cheek.

"I came back to you the last time...now it's your turn." I duck my head low to kiss her and she kisses me just as passionately. It's a soft kiss but its full of promises. We both pull away smiling as the song ends.

"Hey! This is a shout out to all the Kings out there!" Finn says up on stage with Artie and Mike.

_**All I do is win, win, win no matter what**_

_**Got money on mind, I can never get enough **_

_**And every time I step up in the building**_

_**Everybody hands go**_ **_up_**

**_And they stay there, and they say "yeah" and they stay there_**

**_Up Down _****_Up Down _****_Up Down _**

**_Cause all I do is win, win, win, _**

**_And if you goin'in, put your hands in the air _****_make 'em stay there_**

The crowd goes wild as Artie takes the first rap of the song. Mercedes lets me go to face the stage and begins hollering in support of the guys. She's dancing to the music and I dance next to her jamming as well until I see Puck dancing with his date...I stop immediately as I'm staring at the last person I'm expecting to see here...Jen.

My jaw must be on the ground because I am totally shocked. Jen's barely talked to me since that weekend she came for regionals. Even the way she left was weird.

_"Alright, say goodbye everyone."_

_Mom is helping Stevie and Stacey with their coats as Dad is talking with Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. Jen comes out the bathroom and ruffles her hair around a bit walking to her jacket to put it on. She stuffs her wallet in her back pocket before going to say goodbye to Finn and Kurt. _

_"It was so nice meeting you" Kurt says giving her a hug. "You'll have to come back and visit."_

_She doesn't answer but just smiles letting go from the hug. She looks at Finn a long time before stepping towards him to hug __him too. This hug is totally different from the one she gave Kurt; there's no space between them. The way his arms wind around her body, and the way her body curls into his chest is like they've known each other for years. Even now he's rubbing her back in comfort as they pull apart. _

_"Thanks for everything" she says, sincerity drenching each word. _

_"Anytime" he answers laid back and cool. _

_The small smile she had on her face reduces to a wince when she sees me. "See you around?"_

_I feel my eyes narrow in confusion. "Yeah...sure."_

_She nods unsure of what else to stay. She extends her hand towards me and I'm not sure at all what this means. It takes forever for me to realize that she's offering me a handshake. _

_"Bye Sam" she says flat...unfeeling almost. _

_I take her hand and wrap my fingers around it, totally not used to this gesture...especially between us. I am completely torn...I have no idea what to say or do. I do know that this handshake is completely wrong; this could potentially be the last time I could ever see her again. I have so many feelings that I can't just blurt out, but handshaking doesn't cover them at all. I know I can't kiss her, but I thought hugging was a possibility. It doesn't matter, because she's pulling her hand away. She smiles to us and then joins my family outside in the car. And that's it...that's how she left. _

I'm upset...that's clear...I'm mad at her. I'm watching her hug each of my friends with happy expressions, here at my Prom. What surprises me most of all is when Mercedes get's a glimpse of Jen she freaks out and completely ditches me on the dance floor. My mouth is definitely hanging two inches from the ground as I'm watching her hug and shriek at Jen's arrival. I walk over barely feeling the floor under my feet; I swear I must be having an out of body experience. I'm checking out Jen and she's not beautiful...she's fucking gorgeous. She's wearing this black dress that flares out like a semi-long tutu. Its completely strapless at the top and full of this glittery material that makes her chest sparkle. Her legs look long and toned in the heels she's wearing, and her hair is a lot more wavier than usual. She's giving a perfect and effortless smile to everyone...including me. When she sees me her entire face lights up even more.

"Sam!" She calls to me and I walk over.

I'm speechless...like I legit have no idea what to say, I'm too busy taking in her appearance. Is it wrong? Probably, but I can't stop from staring...she looks flawless.

"Sam?" She says again unsure, no doubt waiting for me to respond.

"He's just a little surprised" Mercedes answers for me. "He didn't know you were coming."

"You didn't tell him?" Jen looks to Mercedes shocked.

"No!" Mercedes laughs and I feel my head jerk towards her voice. "I wasn't sure if you were even going to make it! Like I know you said you would try, but I didn't know it was definite..."

Wait a minute...Mercedes knew Jen might be here? Mercedes? Of all people? Why should she know anything about Jen? How could she? No...no...there is absolutely no way Mercedes and Jen kept in touch all this time!

"I'm just so happy to see you!" Tina exclaims hugging Jen again.

"Me too" Jen replies.

"Me three" Puckerman replies. "Now if you don't mind, my extremely hot date owes me a dance" Puckerman says taking her hand in his.

"Like we don't have the rest of the night" Jen laughs following him back to the dance floor.

"You wanna dance Sammy?" Mercedes asks tugging on my arm.

"No" I glare back. "I do not want to dance! Especially with someone who's lied to me for months!"

"Excuse us" Mercedes smiles to the group before pulling me to the side. "Now, do you want to try that again Samuel Dwight Evans?"

She's giving me the full divatude, but I can handle it...I'm shocked, upset and...something else I can't quite name right now!

"You've been keeping in touch with Jen?"

"Yeah" she answers innocently. "She's pretty chill."

I roll my eyes. "Why? What could you two possibly have to talk about?!"

"Lots of things...she's a really cool person" Mercedes says still oblivious. "I really don't get what the big deal is."

"The deal is, my current girlfriend is best friends with my ex-girlfriend!"

Now it's her turn to roll her eyes. "Aren't you overreacting?"

"No I'm not! She's all bff's with you and-"

"So?"

"So?" I emphasize. "For all I know she could be trying to sabotage what we have-"

"She's the last person to try and sabotage us" Mercedes says firmly.

"How do you know?" I challenge.

"Because she's always trying to encourage me to stay with you!"

I'm glaring at her. "Why do you always need someone else to tell you that we belong together?"

"I don't! But sometimes when you get like this Sam-"

"Get like what?!"

"This!" She yells. "Jen's always helping me find ways to open up to you! She's the one who convinced me to give us another chance."

I don't know why I'm furious but I am...Jen did me a favor. Maybe it's because I feel like I owe her something else? Or it's the fact that I don't understand why she's being so nice? I think it mostly has to do with everyone else still having a connection to her, but she's severed all ties with me. Even though I hate to admit it, it hurts.

"Sam?" Mercedes begins. "I didn't think you would mind. I thought it would be okay since you were still talking to her-"

"I haven't spoken to Jen in months. Not since she left Lima."


End file.
